


The Glass Box

by sakechan4ya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, BDSM Scene, Based on a Tumblr Post, Be Careful What You Wish For, Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Erotica, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Alternative Universe: Erwin x Mike x Levi M/M fiction </p><p>This fiction is based on the #Erwinweek tumblr prompt. </p><p>Erwin Smith is a college professor living with his lover Mike Zacharias. Erwin’s world is turned on it’s head by the sight of this handsome stranger. This stranger comes along taking Erwin on this strange, yet sexually gratifying voyage of raw hedonistic pleasure. Who will win over Erwin’s heart and body in this convoluted game of sensual desires?</p><p>This #NSFW fiction does contain highly explicit sexual situations between consenting adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Erwin twiddled his fingers. Those pangs of nerves. He didn’t need them to get the best of him, not right now. Erwin tugged at his shirt collar. Stop it Erwin it was almost time. He shuffled his attention back over to the guest speaker. It was difficult to focus inside the large arena with so much noisy chatter surrounding him. Erwin glanced down the line at his fellow classmates. There only 9 others in the row beside Erwin. He chuckled. Many of them looked almost as nervous as he did. The anxiousness well-warranted. Erwin and his cohorts had somehow managed to come out of the program unscathed. He adjusted the cap.

“Now, I would like to begin our ceremony by starting off with our doctoral candidates.”

Erwin and the others stood. Keep calm Erwin. He needed to breathe. Erwin and the others were shuffled over to the stairwell next to the stage. The hum of voices, and flashes of bright lights all became a haze inside his head. Erwin shook himself out the daze. He looked around. Where was he? There! He caught Mike’s gaze. He smiled and threw Erwin a quick wink of reassurance. Erwin smiled. There he felt so much better now, after seeing him. His presence was all he needed to help calm his frazzled nerves. Erwin stepped closer. His turn was fast approaching.

“Our next doctoral candidate I would like to present is.”

“Erwin Smith!”

“Thank you.” A rush of applause and cheers filled the air around him. “Good job.”

Erwin took the diploma hurrying off stage. A rush of relief washed over him. There he had done it. He followed the line of people and took a seat in the back. It was hard to believe but it 8 years ago when both he and Mike reconnected with one another. Who knew that the two of them would be reunited in Boston of all places? Interesting enough was that they found each other here at Harwood County University.

Mike was teaching culinary classes at the campus community center and at the time Erwin had just been accepted into their doctoral program. The childhood friends had gone their separate ways after high school. Yet somehow life had bought them back together here in this sleepy town. Erwin shifted his thoughts searching for Mike in the crowd. He had to thank him for standing by his stand every step of the way during this trying time. Once they reconnected Mike quit his job to support Erwin. A smile graced Erwin’s face. Wow! Amazing how time flies. The shuffling of people and voices filled his head. What was going?

“Congratulations to you all.”

The deafening roar of applause, cheers and echoed inside the arena drowning out all other thoughts floating around inside Erwin’s head. Soon a chaotic rush of people filtered out of the arena, both the students and their loves ones alike. Erwin scooted the eager crowd of freshly minted graduates and hurried outside. The fresh balmy air and the cool breeze along with the bright afternoon beaming down on them couldn’t have made this moment anymore perfect. He stopped and took a long sniff. How great it was! Erwin threw up his hands. This was it he was free!

“Erwin!”

Erwin ran over and threw himself into his arms. At this point he didn’t care who saw them.

“Congratulations.” Mike handed him this bouquet of white roses. “Thank you.”

Erwin placed a small peck on his cheek. “I’ve couldn’t have done this without you.”

Mike whipped out his phone. “Go ahead this is your moment.”

Erwin shook his head, “no this is our moment.”

Mike placed the phone in front of them and snapped a couple of shots. Those still shots of precious moment forever frozen in time.


	2. Dr. Erwin Smith

Dr. Erwin Smith

“Good job today everyone.” The shuffle of voices mixed together with Erwin’s fleeting thoughts.

He sat at his desk. What a day. Good thing this was his last class for the day. Just when Erwin prepared to gather his things something caught his eye.

“After you,” Marco said. Jean smiled and slipped his hand inside Marco’s.

The two disappeared behind the closed door. Erwin threw on a smile. Who would have guessed, that those two were together? Erwin scoffed. Looks who’s talking. He supposed people could say the exact same thing about him in regards to his current relationship status. He gathered his history books and laptop. Erwin glanced at his watch. Didn’t look any of his students would show up for any questions. He decided to call it a day.

“Erwin..!” He sighed, he ceased his gait.

There she was hobbling down the empty hallway.

“I don’t know how I managed to walk in these things,” she huffed.

 “Hanji, what’s going on?”

“Give me a sec…”

Erwin threw her a callous glare. He was tired and ready to go.

“We’re having a staff meeting.”

“A staff meeting? When?”

Hanji glanced at her watch. “In 10 minutes…”

“Seriously? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Dean Shadis sent out an email about an hour ago.”

Erwin huffed. “But, I was in class how was I supposed to know.”

“That’s what you have your good old buddy for.” She threw her arms around his broad shoulders.

Erwin deflated.

 “I’m sorry for the last minute notice, Erwin…”

“No, it’s not your fault.”

“Did you have other plans?”

“Something like that.”

“Date night,” Hanji snickered.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes, I would actually.”

Erwin opened his mouth but decided not to indulge Hanji.

“If we want a good seat we should get going.”

“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Hanji sulked and turned away.

“Save me a seat. Next to you.”

“You mean it?” Erwin nodded with a smile.

Content the shoeless Hanji pranced down the hallway. Erwin shrugged. What was he going to do with her? Nonetheless he was glad Hanji caught him and told him about the meeting. He didn’t care to get on Dean Shadis’ bad side this semester. With this sudden change in plans, Erwin whipped out his phone and sent him a text. He shut his phone and leaned against the stark wall. Another boring, dry meeting Erwin wondered what other matters could the faculty or Dean Shadis want to discuss. A flurry of voices filled his head. Erwin shuffled his attention over to the voices. Down the hallway was his colleagues. Erwin lingered near his room.

“Professor Smith?”

Startled by the deep brooding voice Erwin turned to his side.

“Dean Shadis. How is it going?”

“Good and how are you?” Dean Shadis stepped closer filling the proximity around them.

“Great.”

He peered at Erwin through his narrow, beady eyes. Erwin swallowed hard. Was something wrong? There wasn’t anything that he was aware of, at least Erwin didn’t think so. Dean Shadis shifted throwing his large hands behind his back. The crispness of his freshly pressed suit gleamed in the reflected sunlight.

“That’s good to hear Smith.”

“Thank you.” He glanced over Erwin’s shoulders. “I see our esteemed colleagues are awaiting I will see you at the meeting.”

“Of course.”

“Paula…how have you been?” Dean Shadis stepped past Erwin.

He lost track of him inside the froth of people gathered. That was a rather strange encounter. Erwin couldn’t helped but to bit rattled by his commanding presence. He supposed it was true the rumors about Shadis’ being a former marine. If it were true, then it would explain his rough around the edge demeanor. Dean Shadis was often pegged as being this complacent man who enjoyed making his colleagues uncomfortable with this habitual sternness. The man was rather ridge and inflexible, when it came down to change. This was something that Erwin learned before he joined his department. People had warned him that working for Dean Shadis wasn’t easy.

But, being the man that Erwin tried not to let people like Dean Shadis intimidate him, after-all he had earned a place on their team. Erwin wasn’t about to let him nor anyone else drive him away from this, not after all the hard work and sacrifice. Erwin deflated. He leaned against the rigid wall. Why had these thoughts invaded his mind now at this moment? Wasn’t there enough for him to think about? Erwin looked up startled by the silence around him. Why had the hallway grown quiet? Was it time already? Erwin curled his fists and sucked in a deep breath. He knew he could do this, he had no choice. Erwin pulled up his defenses and shuffled down the hallway. He slid inside the meeting. Out of the corner of his eye, Erwin saw Hanji pointing to an empty seat. He made a beeline her way.

“Thanks Hanji.” She threw Erwin a wink shuffling her attention over to the front of the lecture room.

“Now that everyone is here, shall we get this meeting started?” Erwin handed his attention over to Dean Shadis…

* * *

* * *

“Erwin?”

“Yeah…?”

“You leaving already?”

He glanced at his watch. “Yes.”

Hanji sighed.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I was hoping we could grab something to eat…” There was an overt sadness in her tone.

Erwin sighed. “Hanji, I’m sorry but I have plans tonight…”

She perked up bright smile and all. “That’s right…you never did elaborate on that.”

“Erwin, I’m all ears.” She leaned in closer.

“Look, Hanji I need to go.”

“C’mon, Erwin tell you what’s going on…inquiring minds want to know.”

Erwin sighed locking his arms together. “Hanji, I promise to make dinner up to some other time, but I really have to go.”

“Erwin, I’ll let you off the hook this time…” she trailed off.

Hanji inched closer. Erwin peered at her. What was she trying to get out of him?

“Are you having a date night?” Erwin gritted his teeth. “So you are!”

“Is it with that tall, really good looking blond…?”

Erwin froze. It was as-if the entire world around him ceased to exist. Everything around Erwin faded into this dark void.

“Hanji…”

She pulled Erwin in close. “Erwin you’re so cute when you are blushing.”

“I’m not blushing…”

Erwin pulled free from her grip.

She laughed this in rather dubious tone. “Men you guys couldn’t be coy if you wanted too.”

Erwin turned away. He could feel his face growing flush. Perhaps she was right.

“Erwin, I’m not one to interfere with love so you go have fun with your cutie. Just remember you owe me dinner.”

Erwin threw on a smile and skirted through the crowd. He had to get out that hot room. He raced down the hallway and out the doors. Erwin sighed. Now that he was safety inside his car he could relax. He cranked up the air conditioner. He stretched open his shirt collar. Wow, he hadn’t realized how hot it was. Erwin sighed. He never thought anyone had paid much attention to his going and comings. He never stepped inside the college, so how could Hanji seen him? Erwin didn’t know. Another thought pierced the fog clouding his mind. So Hanji assessment had confirmed it after-all. That somehow women are able to spot homosexual men. They had some kind of sense for it or something. Erwin shrugged he did feel some relief now she had outed him.

Erwin’s esteemed colleague what would he do without her truth be told. She was one of the first people he befriended at Harwood University. Wow! How long has it been? Almost 8 years ago to this day. Hanji Zoe along with her zealot devotion to her scientific studies was the one who often gave Erwin that push he needed to continue his own work. Sometimes he wish he was as dedicated to his work as she was. Erwin chuckled as Mike’s voice buzzed inside his head. He sat there picturing Mike and his constant grips about him working well into the night alongside his cohorts. A wide smile graced his face. All that work, seems to have paid off. Here Erwin stood at the pinnacle of both his professional and personal life. Could things get any better than this?

“Thanks Hanji.”

Erwin decided in that moment he would arrange dinner plans for Hanji in the near future. It was the least he could do for Hanji after all she had done for him. A buzzing sound filled his ear startled Erwin from his thoughts.

“I better get going.” Erwin slipped his phone back inside his pocket and jetted out of the parking lot…

* * *

* * *

Erwin stood in the doorway. The intoxicating waft filled his senses. What had Mike whipped up this time?

“Smells good in here.” He shut the door.

“Welcome home.”

Not a moment too soon, Erwin was wrapped inside his embrace. So warm, loving and tender. He pulled Erwin in closer. He pressed his lips against Erwin’s in this deep fervent kiss.

“I missed you too, Mike.”

“I’m glad.”

“Dinner is ready. Are you ready for some seared sea scallops with white beans and bacon, along with some…?” Mike trailed off and picked up a bottle. “Domaine des Baumard Savennières. Coupled with a side of phyllo lemon meringue.”

Erwin pulled back and glazed at the immaculate meal over at the table. He didn’t know how and where Mike got all fine these recipes but he sure did enjoy indulging in all the decadence of Mike’s extraordinary kitchen prowess.  

“Great, I’m starving.” Mike pulled off Erwin’s coat and took bag. “I got it. You take it easy and relax.”

“Thanks…you’re too good to me.”

“Don’t I know it,” Mike said with a smile.

Erwin couldn’t explain the magnitude of kindness and warmth that he and Mike shared with one another. Erwin chuckled. Wow! Where had the time gone? Has it been 8 years already since he and Mike reunited with one another? Who knew that stumble into the wrong class would reunite them. Over time their friendship blossomed into this wonderful romance. Erwin shifted his thoughts and slid into the chair. Wow! This looks so good.

“I hope you like it.” Mike pressed his lips against his neck. Erwin grabbed his own crotch.

“I felt that…you did that on purpose…” Erwin said.  

“I barely touched you, and besides it’s not my fault that you’re a horny bastard.”

“Then again…” Mike slipped next to Erwin.

Mike licked his lips. “I take full responsibility for this.” Mike slid his hand between Erwin’s legs.

“I’m willing to take care of this for you.” Mike gripped his hardness.

“Is this what you do all day? Wait for me to come home so we can “play”?”

“Perhaps, but with all the cleaning, cooking and other errands keep me so busy that I usually don’t think about…” Mike trailed off.

He slipped his free hand inside Erwin’s shirt. A long moaned escaped Erwin’s lips. The traces of his fingers pressing against his erect nipples felt so…good. Somehow Erwin managed to break free of this sensual enticement. 

Reluctantly Erwin pulled his hands away. “How about we eat first and play later. Beside I wouldn’t want this wonderful meal you made to go to waste.”

Mike sighed. “You’re right, it would be a waste but it would be bad to let you stay like that.”

“I’m a big boy…”

“You’re right about that.”

“Mike…I’ll let you play later. I’m starving let’s eat.”

Mike sighed. “Fine.”

Erwin shifted his thoughts away from his hardness, there would be time for them to indulge in this later…

* * *

* * *

“Mike…”

Mike lifted his head flashing this bright smile in all.

“Erwin…I’m not done yet…” Mike said.

Erwin sighed and threw his arms behind his head.

“You need to relax and let me finish you off.”

“I know...” Erwin said.

“If you know then be quiet and let me do this.”

Mike gripped his cock dipping it into his mouth. Damn his mouth was on fire! But, it a good way. Erwin took in a deep breath. He needed to relax and enjoy this moment just as Mike said. The pleasure spliced along with the heated atmosphere sunk Erwin into this state of tranquility. The pressure of his Mike’s stirred Erwin from his stupor. Their eyes meant in this heartfelt gaze.  Mike always knew the right thing to do to please all Erwin’s desires. Erwin rolled over on his back and locked his arms around Mike’s broad shoulders. His intoxicating aroma pulled Erwin deeper into his embrace.

“You seem better.”

Erwin met his gaze. What was Mike talking about?

“What do you mean?”

“You seemed a bit perturbed today,” Mike said.  

“How so?” Erwin asked.

“It seemed like there was something heavy on your mind.”

Erwin sighed. “Mike, I’m fine. I’m just adjusting to the position that’s all.”

“I see.”

“Thanks for the concern.”

Erwin planted a kiss on his lips. So crisp and sweet. Mike grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

“I have some good news.”

Erwin sat up this he had to hear.

“Is that so?” Erwin asked,

“I found a job.”

Erwin deflated. “You did…?”

Mike pursed his lips. “I did.”

“Tell me where did you find one at?”

“I’ll be using my amazing skills at this microbrewery,” Mike said.

“Where is it?”

“It’s located between 5th and 1st.”

“So that’s not too far away,” Mike added.  

“I knew you wouldn’t stray too far from home.” Erwin said. His expression spliced with both laughter and a bit of sarcasm.  

“I’m happy for you, Mike.”

Erwin sunk into the pillow. He’d enjoyed having someone to come home to every night. Erwin groaned. Why did Mike want to work? Erwin had promised to take care of him and that he wouldn’t have to work as long as they were together. His thoughts stalled. Damn Erwin, that was a bit selfish don’t you think. He didn’t have the right to stop Mike from working and besides Mike had been expressing for quite sometimes how much he wanted to get back out there and work. The man blossomed around people it was his forte and Mike was damn good it.

“You don’t sound it….”

“Mike…seriously…?” Erwin tried to curb the sarcasm that threaten to spill from his lips. 

“I get it. You wanted me to remain as your housewife…” Mike said.

“I didn’t know that you had a problem with it.”  

“I don’t but I just wanted to take care of you for once,” Mike said.  

“You do take good care of me, in many ways,” Erwin said wrapping his broad arms around Mike taking in his warm embrace.

“That’s it Erwin, we can take care of each other now…although I do enjoy being your housewife and all. I do like to work too you know.”

“I know that you do.”

“I do miss teaching that cooking class. It was so much fun. Anyways, Erwin don’t worry I’ll still be home for dinner and all,” Mike said.  

“How so with you’ll working at night, leaving me all alone,” Erwin said with a pout.  

“I’ll only be working a few night a week,” Mike said.  

“I don’t know if I’ll manage…” Erwin said.  

“Trust me you will.” Mike planted a kiss on lips. “You’ll a big boy, Erwin I think you’ll manage. Remember all those times I spent all along while you were off studying. I made it through didn’t I?”

Erwin scoffed. Mike truth be told Erwin wasn’t as strong as many people believed he was. He often felt so empty since his father’s death and then Mike came along filling in that void inside his life.

“When do you start?” asked Erwin.

“Tomorrow night.”

Erwin glared at Mike. “Seriously…?”

Mike nodded. “We still have tonight…”

Erwin threw on a smile. “Is that all you have to tell me?”

“It is,” Mike said.

Mike inched closer. A stroke against his belly caused Erwin to flinch. His hands were so soft and warm. Everything was soon followed by the flicker of his tongue roaming against Erwin’s nude body. Erwin shut his eyes and allowed his thoughts to float away with this whim of erotic pleasure.

“Erwin…”

A hollowed whisper echoed inside his ear. Their lips met in a fervent kiss. One so deep that Erwin was sure it was a dream. But how could something so sensual feel so warm? Awaking from his daze Mike’s piercing gaze snapped Erwin out of his stupor. Erwin was greeted with a frantic kiss. Erwin lied back and watched his lover as he dragged his tongue down his body. His tongue encircled each and every inch of his nipples. Erwin could feel the pulsating nerves as they careened inside every inch of his body. Mike please don’t stop! This feels so good!

Mike continued his sensual trail along Erwin’s body. Erwin lied back against the heated sheets taking in this heated voyeuristic journey. Mike crooned he held Erwin with his strong, steady gaze. This hedonist voyage of pleasure could it get any better? Mike trailed his tongue around his cock.  Erwin lost sight of his gaze but he felt the pulsating pressure of his both his heated breath and tongue. Erwin felt into this erotic trance. He flinched hard gripping the sheets, there is was again.

The pressure of his tongue against perineum was driving Erwin wild.

“Erwin you need to relax.”

Mike if only it were that easy. Damn! Mike gripped his legs. He pulled Erwin closer. His heated breath gathered at the base of his entrance. A rasped moaned escaped Erwin’s lips. Mike continued to methodical pierce his entrance with his tongue. The sensation drove Erwin wild.

“Erwin you taste so good.”

Mike continued his exploration careening in and out in every which way and direction. Their eyes met. Mike has this wicked smile stretched across his face. Erwin moaned and caught a firm grip on the sheets. Mike pressed his finger deeper inside. Soon another finger followed and trailed along the narrow pathway inside his entrance pressing and curling alongside his walls.

The pressure was almost more than Erwin could take. He could feel as it took over his sense of control. At this point he was on the brink of sexual insanity. This wave of tension increased the more Mike continued his slow, methodical thrust of his fingers.

Erwin grabbed his wrist. “Mike…you’re so persistent…” He leaned in closer to Erwin and continued pressing his fingers deeper inside.

Erwin gripped the sheets. He threw his head back in an effort to control the waves of ecstasy rolling through his body. A voice or what some would call some out of body experience overtook Erwin. This voice sounded nothing like his own. He strained to contain his voice but it but it was no avail. Mike laughed and pressed his fingers deeper inside. Damn! How much further could they go?  

“Mike…”

“Erwin you’re insides are gripping me so tight.”

“You dirty bastard…”

This point of pressure Erwin had tried to contain was ripping through his body, it was as-if it had set off all the nerves, in every inch of his body and each subsequent wave was slowly building up to ultimate climax. A rasped moan vibrated inside Erwin’s head. What the hell? There it was again. Erwin clinched his cheeks together but Mike pulled his legs apart. It was becoming harder for Erwin to manage control of his body spasms. The sensation of Mike’s fingers pressing against his prostate threw Erwin into this frenzied panic. This sensation ruffled every all nerves inside his body from his head down to his toes. There it was again! Mike kept prodding away at his button.

At this point, Erwin felt like he was losing his grip on reality this state of ecstasy wasn’t like anything he had every experienced before. Erwin flinched and twisted but nothing seemed to help him relieve the pressure as it continued to gather inside. Erwin shut his eyes and threw his arms against the bed. There was nothing he could do at this point. He decided it was best to succumb to his body’s erratic desires. Clinging to hope that the spasms would stop Erwin rested against the sheets allowing his body to take in these waves of ecstasy. Toes curled voice both his voice and body quaked with delight to the point where the tension began.

The waves of passion continued to surge throughout Erwin’s body. One last stroke from his fingers sent Erwin in the frantic state of compete and absolute induced pleasure. Erwin flopped against the bed his body soften with each and second that passed. This euphoria wasn’t like anything he had experienced before. It was a high Erwin had to admit he quite enjoyed. It was one of those rare occasions where he almost enjoyed receiving a prostate orgasm almost more than any other form of sex. A soft stroke of his hand awakened Erwin from his stupor. They locked eyes. Erwin leaned over pressing his lips against Mike’s.

A deep sensual kiss tongue invading and exploring every inch of each other’s’ mouths. They pulled apart. His high was coming to end, much to Erwin’s dismay.  But the look inside of Mike’s eyes, he knew that he wasn’t done with him and that was only the beginning of things to come. With Mike’s gaze never leaving his. Mike climbed on top of him. Erwin wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was braced for the impact of their bodies once they collided together in heated ecstasy. Erwin released a loud rasping moan. Here it was. The impact was hard and fast.

Another hard thrust had Erwin crying out for more. He needed more. He wanted to feel all of Mike’s thrusts. Erwin needed more of that high. Mike threw his legs over his shoulders. This readjustment hit all the right spots. Erwin grappled the sheets trying to maintain what little control he had left over his body. It was no use. He clinched his fists. Erwin sucked in a deep breath.

“Erwin…this feels so amazing…”

Mike threw out a long rasped moan. A wave of short thrusts followed. Erwin was almost there reaching his own sexual peak. Erwin grabbed his cock frantically pumping it. He had to do something to alleviate his mind of the sharp stabbing of Mike’s cock against his walls. The pleasure spliced pain was almost too much for Erwin to bear.

“Mike…” Erwin wailed.

He’s somehow lost himself inside his catatonic eruption of his pleasure. Erwin looked up and caught Mike’s manipulative gaze.

“Give me your hand.”

Without question Erwin released his hand over to Mike. He whipped his fingers in and out of his mouth. This felt so amazing! His tongue seeped in and out of the cracks of his calloused hand.

“Erwin you taste so good!” Mike continued his quick, hard thrusts.

Somewhere along the way one of those thrusts managed to pierce his button. This notion ruffled every single ounce and layer of nerves inside his entrance. Erwin twisted and rasped he had grown almost hoarse at this point trying to maintain his composure. Mike pulled him in closer. His thrusts growing faster. What was Mike doing? Didn’t he know that Erwin had almost reached his peak? When was Mike going to reach his own? Mike pushed and prodded his entrance. Erwin’s hole swallowed his cock, he could feel himself swelling and tighten with each and every thrust. The walls inside his entrance felt like a burning inferno, with each and every nerve being ignited by the flicker of his cock. The sharp stabbing felt like it was break Erwin in half, but what did that matter. Erwin was only concerned with reaching that high. Mike redirected his angle and climbed over Erwin enclosing the proximity between them. Erwin threw his arms around Mike. Mike leaned in close. He pressed his lips against Erwin’s. A long frantic yet passionate kiss. Unable to contain himself, Erwin collapsed against the sodden sheets.

Mike grabbed his hands pressing them against the bed. The jarring of impact tossed Erwin into this chaotic rush of rasped breaths. Mike’s breathing was hurried and short. Erwin could feel the constant thumping of Mike’s flustered heart against his own sweaty chest. The sweltering pressure trickling down his legs. With no strength to hold them up Erwin’s legs collapsed underneath him.

“Erwin…just a little bit longer.”

Erwin managed to gain some strength and lifted his legs back up. A long wailing vibrated inside his head. Mike flat lined collapsing on top of him. Erwin cringed the tingle of his cock stinging those singed and frayed nerves along with his jarred prostate. All continued to throbbing inside his swollen walls. Ah! There it was that euphoria! Damn it felt so good! Erwin threw on a smile whispering into Mike’s ear.

“ _Please cum inside of me_.”

There it was. Mike pumped his thick gracious seed inside of Erwin. The constant throbbing alongside his swollen entrance helping to keep his cum inside. The stickiness of both their sweat and other bodily fluids made Mike’s transition to his side somewhat easier. Mike lied on his back. Erwin climbed into his embrace. Both men threw one another satisfied smiles. Erwin turned away shutting his eyes and soon the peaceful rhythmic beating of his heartbeat sent Erwin into this immediate and peaceful slumber…

* * *

* * *

 Morning had come. Still flustered from the pleasure-filled evening Erwin managed to somehow crawl out of his bed, shower and get ready for the next day. Erwin stepped inside the living room. He looked up his nose was assaulted with this spicy, and decadent aroma that wafted through the air. Following his nose, Erwin sauntered over to the kitchen. A long gaze had Erwin ruffling his trousers. It was too early in the morning for such arousal. Mike stepped over to the table with his hard muscles peaking from underneath the much too small apron. Erwin chuckled slipped in into his usual spot at the table.

“Good morning to you,” Mike said placing a peak on his lips. Mike placed the plate at his side.

“This looks delicious.”

Mike threw on a smile and disappeared inside the kitchen. He leaned back in his chair. Erwin’s body was still quaking from their pleasure induced escapade. Mike knew then complete ends and out of Erwin’s entire body. Erwin was so happy to have Mike in his life. One who was willing to be there that special someone for him. What more could a man ask for.

“Here’s your coffee.”

“Thanks Mike.”

Mike sat down at the table. “Dig in.”

On that note, Erwin took a sip. The refreshing nature stirred his senses filling his body with its warm, rich and decadent flavor. Savoring the crispness of the coffee, Erwin shut his eyes trying to put his mind at ease. The reality of everything had hit him. Today was looking like another long day. Shoving those thoughts aside, Erwin sat back and allowed his mind to float back to those savory moments from last night…

* * *

* * *

“Have a good day.” Mike rustled the collar of Erwin’s jacket.

Mike ran his large hands down his crisp shirt. The sensation jarring his nerves. His touch so soothing and comforting. Erwin pulled Mike into his arms. The flinch of his harden muscles pressed against his own. Melting into each other’s arms the two men pulled from one another.

“Erwin don’t look so somber.”

“I can’t help it…”

“Don’t worry I’ll be sure to have dinner ready for you.”

Erwin sighed. “Mike…”

“Erwin, I told you that I’m only working a couple nights this week and besides, aren’t you working late this week too?”

“Yes…but…”

“I won’t be too tired that I can’t take care of my wifely duties.”

Erwin laughed and pulled Mike’s head against his own.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mike said.

“Now get on out of here, you’re already running late.”

Erwin nodded and stepped through the door. He rustled with his guarded emotions as he approached his car. Erwin looked up and there he was standing there. A smiled graced Mike’s face along with a blown kiss. Erwin reached out a hand reached for the sky and placed a finger against lips. In that moment he felt at ease. Erwin knew that everything would be in order.

 


	3. Elusive Stranger

Elusive Stranger

The day had come faster than Erwin could recount. He sighed and glanced at his watch. Where had the time gone? Erwin leaned back in his chair. All these accolades and degrees hung in a steady line against stark white wall. Erwin had to admit it felt good to have his own office space. He had been working as an assistant professor for several years. In despite of being such a small local university, the college had quite a prestigious reputation, so they only wanted the best. Erwin received his Ph.D. in Social History and Policy two years ago.

Last fall semester he was promoted and was offered a tenured faculty position. A coveted position that Erwin was grateful to have. A smile graced his face. All those years of hard work had paid off.  Erwin switched his gaze. He picked the frame. Father would be so proud. It was always so inspiring for Erwin, watching his father sharing his love of knowledge with the world.

“Thanks for the inspiration.”

Then there was the other man in his life. Erwin picked up the small portrait. There they were side by side. Though their expressions were a bit stoic as some would say. They didn’t see it as so. Erwin chuckled. There stood his partner with that famous smirk that loved. Words couldn’t express the love that Erwin felt for his partner Mike. Erwin was grateful to have Mike in his life. Mike had been there for him through it all. Erwin touched his lips. He pressed his fingers gently across his picture. Erwin sighed. He stood and gathered his belongings heading out of the empty office…

* * *

* * *

 Erwin lied against the couch. It felt great to finally be home. He sniffed the air. To his disappointment there was none of the usual waft lingering in the air. He deflated that’s right tonight was the first day at his new job. Ruffled with sadness at the thought of spending a night alone Erwin with much reluctance stepped inside the kitchen. Something caught his eye and laying underneath the small note was a baking pan. A smiled pierced his lips.

 

“ _I hope you enjoy the lasagna. There is some fresh baked bread inside the pan next to it and some white wine inside the refrigerator to top it off with. I miss and love you! Enjoy and don’t stay up too late._

_Love, Mike_ ” 

Thanks Mike. Keeping his promise, Mike had dinner already to go. Without hesitation Erwin gathered his dinner and started for the table…

* * *

* * *

Erwin leaned over his desk. What time was it? Damn it was already 11pm. Wow where had the time gone. He sighed looking over the ruffled mess scattered across his desk. There was still so much work he had to do. No one said being a full-time professor would be easy. But damn this was insane. Perhaps Erwin had taken on more than he could handle. He still had to finish up some lesson plans and other materials for his freshmen sociology class. A long yawn escaped his throat. He leaned back in his chair both his eyes and body grew heavier. He couldn’t let himself fall asleep not with this much work left to finish. Another thought countered this thought.

“ _If Mike were here he would curl up next to me and tell me to finish this later_.”

Erwin deflated and glanced around the room. But, that was it, he wasn’t there. As he sat there, he wondered if this growing restlessness or this push to continue working was he’s way of avoiding going to bed. After-all he had become accustomed to having someone next to him at night. It would be odd not having Mike there with him. Erwin enjoyed the pleasantries that came along with being a relationship. He had been single for a long time before he and Mike started dating. But, the longer Erwin sat indulging in these thoughts the more tired and frustrated he grew. Unable to fight the fatigue Erwin succumbed and made his way over to the bedroom. He hadn’t realized how tired he was not long after hitting the bed. Erwin was fast asleep…

* * *

* * *

A quiet fluster startled Erwin awake. He reached for his glasses. There everything had come into focus. Damn! Was it morning already? He glanced over at the clock. Good he hadn’t overslept. Thank goodness. Erwin turned to his side. Wait where was he?

“Hey don’t look so scared, Erwin I’m right here.”

Erwin swallowed hard. There was Mike standing in doorway in all his naked glory. He was letting it all hang out. Mike snickered and slowly sauntering to his side.

“So when did you get home?”

“Does it matter, I’m here now.”

“Did you miss me?” Mike asked.

“Of course.”

“I knew you could survive one night without me.”

“It was tough but I managed somehow.”

Mike crawled into bed with Erwin with this wayward smile plastered across his face. Erwin flinched. He was trying his best to suppress this growing erection. Mike wasn’t making any easier with his soft caressing touch.

“How did things go?” Erwin asked.

“Everything went well.”

“That’s great…” Erwin said.

“Thanks.” Mike leaned over his face hovered next to Erwin’s.

With a quick thrust their lips meant in this explosive kiss.

“Mind if your wife gives you a little going away present before you go…?”

The whims of temptation at his lustful words. Mike trailed down his legs with his tongue only stopping once he reached the hem of his boxers.

“So what do you say…?”

Erwin gritted his teeth, the drip of his salacious offer so how could Erwin refuse such a divine offer? The flicker of his tongue against his groin thrusts Erwin from his thoughts.

“Mike…I hate to do this but…I can’t…”

Mike stared at Erwin with this sharp gaze.

“I have so much work to finish up.” Erwin gathered to his feet. “I’m sorry…”

Mike turned away.

“Thanks for dinner last night.”

“Sure.”

“I am right to assume that you will be working tonight as well?”

“Yes…” Mike said.

Erwin stepped over to the bed. “Mike I promise to make it up to you…I’m sorry I just have so much work to finish up.”

“I understand.”

“Please don’t be upset with me. I tried to finish it up last night but…”

“You stayed up trying to wait for me…is that what it is?” Mike asked.

Erwin sighed.

Mike turned to him. “That was really sweet of you to worry about me.”

“Of course…why would I? After-all why wouldn’t I be worried about my wife in all…especially being out so late and all alone.”

Their eyes meant in this heartfelt gaze.

“Erwin…” Mike took his hands into his own.

Mike leaned forward pressing his head against Erwin’s bare chest. Moment go by and the two of them got lost in this flash of tangled emotions. Somehow Erwin managed to break free of his grip.

“I should get going.”

“You should…” Mike said.

Erwin slipped inside the bathroom. He gazed at his image inside the mirror. There was a man with such a joyous expression staring back at him. Wow! Who was this man? He wasn’t someone Erwin was used to seeing. Wait…Erwin realized that it was he and that this smile was one he had longed for. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt this happy. He had every reason for this surge of contentment. On that note, Erwin shoved all other thoughts aside and continued his haste. He had to go…

* * *

  _Later on that day_.

* * *

“Thanks again Professor Smith.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks Professor,” called another student.

“No problem.”

A smile graced Erwin’s face. Once his class cleared out. Erwin made a beeline for the break room.

“Hello,” Erwin said.

“Mr. Smith.”

“How’s it going?” the tall gaudy fellow asked.

Erwin stared he recognized his colleague but he couldn’t recall his name.

“Good.”

“That’s awesome. Keep up the good work.”

“Thanks,” Erwin said.

Erwin sat looking out the window such a beautiful day the sun glistered in high in the cloudless skies. He glanced at his watch. There was 45 minutes till his next class started. Instead of being here, perhaps he should go out and enjoy some of the fresh air. He managed to finish up all his work. Erwin had some time to spare. So why not indulge in the vibrancy of the day…

* * *

* * *

Erwin sat down the paper. The hollowed fluster of voices mashed against the crisp, ripe breeze. Erwin took a long sip of coffee. So smooth and refreshing. The taste tangled against his palate along with the fluid nature of his surroundings sent Erwin into this relaxed state. Something he rather enjoyed. He sat nestled in the large courtyard filled with a variety of eateries and shops taking in all the sights and surroundings. This was certainly a great place to people watch. The multitude of faces soon became a blur inside his head. Erwin hadn’t realized just how many students went to their campus. Many of whom Erwin hasn’t seen before. But, then again it could be a matter of him not paying much attention to his surroundings.

“Erwin…?”

“Hanji…?”

She slipped into his view with this wide enigmatic smile. Erwin sighed. What was she up too?

“Erwin…how is it going?”

“Great…and yourself?”

“I’m doing fine…thanks for asking.”

“Isn’t it such a lovely day?” Hanji asked.

“It is.”

“Hanji…” Erwin pulled out one of the seats.

“Have a seat.” He offered.

“I would but I have to get back to my office.”

“Is there something going on?” Erwin asked.

“I’m having a conference meeting with one of my students.”

“I see.”

“I just stopped by to pick up some coffee.”

Erwin scoffed. As-if Hanji needed anything to perk her up.

“Erwin, I need to run.”

“Wait, Hanji.” Erwin glanced at his watch.

“What is it?” Hanji asked.

“I should head back too.”

“Class starting?”

“Yes,” Erwin said.

He sighed. It was time to go.

“Hey Erwin did you hear about the new…?”

Erwin’s froze and so did the rest of body and everything around him. He spotted this young man standing alone. He was nestled in a corner of the courtyard. He was curled against the wall with a book in his hand. The young man looked up and caught his stare. Erwin tried but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. Their eyes meant in this distance gaze. Those stark grey eyes were quite haunting. The lustrous glint of his slick black hair. Erwin much to own dismay held their gaze. The young man broke their gaze and turned away. Erwin couldn’t seem to pull away his gaze. Wow! His alabaster skin and the way it shimmered against his dark shirt.

“Erwin…?”

“Yes…?”

“Did you hear anything I said…?” Hanji asked.

“Of course!”

Hanji clicked her lips. Erwin swallowed hard.

“Hey…?”

“Yeah…?”

“Are you getting on?” Hanji asked. She sounded annoyed. Erwin shrugged. Whatever!

Erwin hurried inside the elevator. Damn! He’s lost sight of him.

“Erwin?”

He rubbed his arm. “What was that for?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, why would you ask?”

“You seemed startled…” Hanji said.

Erwin scoffed brushing off her concern. He hurried off the elevator.

“Erwin?”

“Yes…?”

“You sure everything is okay?”

“Hanji…I’m fine.”

She sighed. “See you.” Hanji threw up a hand.

Erwin soon lost sight of her in the rush of people filled inside the hallway. Erwin looked up. There was a window. He wrestled his way through the crowd and somehow he managed to make it over to the window. What a great view. This area offered almost a complete view of the courtyard. Erwin moved closer he continued to scan the area. But to his dismay he was gone. Dammit! Who was that short-yet dreadfully handsome man Erwin wondered. He had never seen him before, Erwin was sure. That was a face one doesn’t come across all that often. Erwin shifted his gaze. What the hell was going on with him? Was he really standing here in the middle of the hallway, lusting over some elusive stranger?

“Professor Smith?”

Erwin flinched. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh no! Nothing of the sorts. How can I help you, Krista, correct?”

Her eyes lit with excitement.

“Yes, it’s Krista…”

Erwin chuckled. Was this she blushing? For what? It couldn’t be because of him, right?

“If you have time Professor Smith, I was hoping you could help me.”

“I have some time to spare. What were you needing help with?”

“I needed help with one an assignment.”

“Sure, you can come with over to my office.”

“Thank you Professor Smith.”

“Sure no problem.”

Great, this was prefect. Erwin needed this to distract his thoughts. He glanced out of the window. There was this shred of hope that he would see him again. Erwin sighed. With his glimmer of hope dashed he channeled his thoughts back over to his student…

* * *

* * *

Erwin shut the door. Another day had come and gone. Thank goodness the day was over with. Erwin skirted down the hallway. He peeked out of the window. He turned away. Erwin knew he needed to stop this incessant probing. He had this feeling that he wasn’t there, but for some strange reason Erwin couldn’t stop himself from looking. He leaned against the wall. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he still thinking about him? Was it his style? That has drawn Erwin to him? No that wasn’t it. If not then what was it? Erwin froze his mind floated back to that exact moment their eyes meant. That was it! Those eyes, there was something so mysterious, yet hauntingly sexual about his daze.

There was something so intrigue about him. Perhaps this was why Erwin couldn’t seem to clear that encounter of out of his head. Erwin at this point in his life had come across a number of people but none of which included the men he dated had ever this effect on him. He looked like he could be a student, but then again Erwin wasn’t all that sure. But, even so this thought seem to provide Erwin with some hope that he would see him again. This tiny shred of hope helped to curtail Erwin’s flustered thoughts. He glanced at watch if he left right now there was a chance that he could make it home before Mike left for work…

* * *

* * *

 Erwin ruffled the covers. He sunk into the softness of the sheets. Damn! He glanced over at the empty side of their bed. Great if it wasn’t bad enough that he was spending another evening alone, he didn’t make it home in time to catch Mike before he left. Erwin sighed. If there was any solace to his anguish, at least he didn’t have any work to finish. He could go to bed with a clear head tonight and alone. A thought none to pleasing. Hoping to appease his flustered thoughts Erwin switched off the light both his body and mind were in dire need of a good night’s rest…

* * *

* * *

“Erwin…are you okay?” Mike asked.

He took a seat next to Erwin.

“Yes…why do you ask?”

Mike grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin apologized.

He shucked himself out the daze. Incredible, where had the time gone? It was morning already. Erwin must have been out of it. He didn’t recall the moment whenever Mike arrived home.

“I get it. You miss me, I get it,” Mike said.

Erwin leaned back in his chair folding his arms. “What makes you so sure of that?”

“I can see in all in your face.” Mike said leaning in closer.

“Is that right?”

Erwin caught his gaze. There was that seductive look in his eyes. Erwin swallowed hard. The slight touch of Mike’s fingers against his legs the sensation drove Erwin wild.

“Mike…”

Mike leaned in closer so close Erwin could make out those fine indents on his lips. Look at those lips. So lush and ready, ready for Erwin to invade them with his own tongue in all. Without hesitation Erwin lunged and pressed his lips against Mike’s. He tasted so good. The swirl of the tongue pressed against one another, as they both invaded each other’s mouths. Losing himself in the moment, Erwin grabbed Mike and pulled him into his embrace. The warmness of his body pressing against his body. What a great feeling! They pulled apart from one another.

“Wow…” Mike said.

“What…?”

“Can I be greeted like this every morning?”

“You wish.” Erwin turned away with a bright shuttering his attention over to his breakfast.


	4. Deluded Desires

Deluded Desires

Erwin slipped out his room. Morning had come and gone so fast. He couldn’t believe it that somehow it was the afternoon. Where had all the time gone? It seem moments ago he was at home eating breakfast with Mike and now he was back at work. Erwin stopped and leaned against the wall. He hesitated a passing thought slipped through to his unconscious thoughts. He switched his gaze and turned to the window. Why was he doing this? Wasn’t it enough that he had seen him yesterday? Besides what were the chances that Erwin would see him again? Nonetheless, these fleeting thoughts didn’t seem to curb his curiosity.

Erwin scanned the grounds. The rush of people coming and going blurred his line of sight. He turned his gaze over to the small area of the courtyard, through it was buried underneath the shade of some of the building, Erwin could still see inside the corner. Erwin leaned in closer. There was someone there. Could it be him? Erwin adjusted his glasses and gasped. Was it him? The slim figure moved against the wall. Erwin caught a glimpse of what looked-like some dark skinny jeans and a pair of engineering boots. Wasn’t he wearing a similar style yesterday? There was only one way to find out. Against his better judgement Erwin hurried over to the elevator…

* * *

* * *

Erwin filtered through the crowd. He continued to ignore his rationality. Every instinct inside kept questioning what he was doing. Truth be told, Erwin didn’t know himself. But, there was something that drove him to look for the mysterious stranger. He stepped near one of the shops. This looked like a good place. He slipped near one of the tables. Erwin took a seat, and pulled out his newspaper. Couldn’t make things too obvious, at least he hoped he wasn’t it. He opened the paper, feigned some interest in one of the sport columns and Erwin pulled the paper slightly to the side.

Erwin’s pushed back in the chair. His breathing caught in his throat. It was him! The stranger stood once again all alone nestled in the corner book in hand. He pulled his jacket closer to his body but reminded with his nose inside his book. Wow he was so stylish with his suit-tailored jacket, grey shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. Those skinny jeans were hugging him in all the good places too. Erwin licked his lips. He swallowed hard. He ruffled his pants. Now was not the time for such enticements. But the sensation continued to gather near his groin. He tugged at his skirt collar. Had it gotten warmer? He sat his book down and started tugging at his beanie. Erwin froze and so did everything and everyone around him. Their eyes meant. Caught in his daze Erwin continued this rather dubious staring contest. Seems neither one of the men were going to pull away. The stranger crossed his arms his gaze never left Erwin’s. What was this? And why couldn’t Erwin pull himself away? He gripped his pants. It was growing awfully hot down there at this point.

Mr. Smith…?”

“Mr. Smith…?” something or someone repeated.

What was this? Was it a voice? Yes, some voice in the distance had called out to him? Erwin turned.

“Mrs. Harwin…?”

“I saw you here and, I remembered that there was something I wanted to tell you.”

“Sure.”

Erwin peeped out of the corner of his eyes. Dammit! He was gone. Erwin deflated and turned his attention over to his colleague…

Erwin panted he wrapped his head in his hands. Somehow he had managed to make it through another day. It was difficult to say the least. Erwin leaned back in his chair. This calmness inside his office didn’t help to quell his thoughts. In fact they only fueled his need to explore and ponder. He shut his eyes. Those stark grey eyes filled his head. Shoving all other thoughts aside, Erwin allowed his mind to indulge in their distant gaze. He was surprised the stranger held their gaze. Was it possible he had felt this stranger pull as well? Erwin wasn’t sure what to make of their unintentional staring contest. But there was something behind it otherwise why was he still trying to reenact it inside his head? Erwin curled his fists. Damn! What the hell? This was wrong, this wasn’t right. How could he be thinking of another man? He had Mike after-all and he was all Erwin needed. What caused Erwin’s mind to stray? Could Mike be right? That he was missing him so much that he desired the attention from another man? There was no way! Erwin wasn’t a needy man. He and Mike had spent time apart from time to time. It was more so on Erwin’s part.

He had spent many days and nights curled up inside mounds of books to finish up his Ph.D. His mind wasn’t allowed to wonder. Erwin gritted his teeth and stood to his feet. Although he wouldn’t be spending another night alone, he was determined to wipe away those stained memories of the strange young man. Erwin stepped out of his office. He rushed past the window and stepped over to the elevator. There he did it. Erwin was determined not to give in to the temptation. The ding startled him. He rushed inside not bothering to look up at the other person inside. Doors shut. Erwin froze and sniffed the air. What was this incredible aroma? It was this clean aftershave scent. So strong and refreshing. Erwin inhaled such an intoxicating aroma. Erwin grew curious. Who was the person wearing this fresh, clean smell? He glanced out of the corner of his eye. Erwin swallowed. He adjusted the collar of his shirt. His breathing grew labored. Was it him? The handsome stranger with those haunting grey eyes?

Erwin managed to resist this dire urge to turn to him. He couldn’t make it too obvious after-all. But there was something that he could do. Erwin took in a long deep breath. His scent was so fresh, and clean…almost erotic the longer it lingered in Erwin’s presence. How could a man smell so good? Erwin gritted his teeth. This sensation had filtered its way down his leg. Please don’t come out now. This wasn’t the time. The ding echoed inside his head. Erwin stood motionless at the back of the elevator. He watched him step out. That he was! The handsome stranger! He recognized the tight silhouette of his clothing and the way they hugged his back. Erwin gasped. The view was much better from behind. The young man turned. He looked and up met Erwin’s gaze. He lingered at the entrance. What the hell was he doing? Why was he standing there staring at Erwin? Erwin scurried over to the side. A flood of voices and bodies flooded inside. Erwin tried to maneuver through the people, but his efforts proved useless. Oh no! The elevator door closed. Dammit! Erwin sighed. He deflated leaning against the wall…

* * *

* * *

Erwin rushed home. He tossed all his things off to the side. He shut himself off inside his study. He tossed his glasses aside. Erwin buried his head in hands. What the hell? What was going? Was it possible that the stranger had taken notice of him too? It would seem so the way he stared. But in another regard what a coincidence. How had they come to meet on the elevator this afternoon? So many thoughts swirled around inside Erwin’s mind. Too many to keep up with that for sure. But the one thought that kept prodding forth was that moment when he turned and looked at him. What had caused the stranger to do so? Could it be that he was aware of his staring this whole time? Erwin believed he was at a safe distance, far enough for him to not notice him.

So, perhaps the stranger had noticed. Then again, maybe that was some type of subliminal message, to let Erwin know that he needed to stop staring at him. Perhaps it crept the stranger out. Yes, that was it. It had to be. Otherwise, why would he do that? Erwin sighed. In some regard this thought seem to put his mind at ease. Erwin had his moment to indulge, and that was all he needed. He got the chance to get close to him, shouldn’t that be enough? Damn, he smelled so good and those eyes, were terribly captivating. It almost hurt to pull away from his glare much to Erwin’s dismay. Erwin slammed his fists against the desk. He ruffled some of the books and papers sending them tumbling to the ground. Why couldn’t he get the stranger out of his head? Erwin scanned the room. He needed something to abate his thoughts. He stood and rushed over to the bathroom. Shit! There was only one thing Erwin felt he could do. He threw off his clothing and climbed inside the shower. He cringed as this sharp tingle crept down his spine. Erwin lowered his head and allowed the cold water to wrap him in its chilly embrace…

* * *

* * *

Erwin laid back against the pillow. A small smile graced his lips. He was not only both full but also satisfied that he was able to alleviate himself of some frustrations inside the shower. He glanced over at the empty space next to him. Erwin felt shitty for allowing these pervasive sexual thoughts of another man to get him all hot and bothered. Wasn’t it better for him to deal with this rather than to let Mike suspect that he had a roaming eye? Erwin thought so. If there was any solace to the situation, the handsome stranger signal was a surefire sign that he didn’t care for Erwin or his callous staring. So that was the end of that, much to Erwin’s dismay. But, what could Erwin do about it? He had a great man in his life so there was no need for these incessant thoughts of the handsome stranger. Erwin shut his eyes. Sleep had crept up on him. Erwin tried to shove all his thoughts aside to make room for rest to get some rest. But, even so this still didn’t seem to curb the flashes of those eyes from invading Erwin’s thoughts…

* * *

* * *

“Rise sunshine…”

This voice was so familiar.

“Erwin…?”

There it was again. He sat up, and rubbed his head. What the hell? He rubbed his eyes. He fumbled around the small night stand. Where were his glasses? There they were. Erwin glared.

“Mike.”

“I had to get you up somehow.”

“Surely you could have found an easier way.”

“I could have…” Mike stepped over to the bed and tossed himself inside of Erwin’s lap.

“Didn’t you know that morning quickies can really help to get the day going?”

Erwin chuckled and playfully shoved Mike aside. “You do know that day is Friday right…”

“And your point?” Mike asked.

“I’m off today. So you know what that means?”

“Please enlighten me,” Mike said.

“I don’t have to wake up in the morning.” Erwin threw the covers over his head.

“Erwin…seriously…?” Mike scooted next to Erwin. “I can play this game too, you know.”

“What game, I’m tired so I’m going back to bed.” Erwin turned away.

“Erwin I have the day off today.”

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, so I was hoping that we could spend the day together.”

Erwin turned to Mike. “I suppose we could arrange something.”

“Great.”

“What did you have in mind?” Erwin asked.

“How about we go get breakfast first and then I will give you all the details.”

“You really are determined to get me out of bed.”

“As much as I enjoy being here in the bed with you.”

Mike grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers together. “I wanted to take you out and treat you.”

“Mike you do enough for me as it is,” Erwin said.

“You know there is more to me, than just cooking and cleaning you know.”

The dread of sarcasm dripped from his lips.

“Is there really…sorry I hadn’t noticed.”

Mike pulled Erwin in close. “Is that so…?”

“I’ll show you,” Mike said.  

“Go ahead and prove it to me.”

Erwin reached over and Mike into his embrace. Their lips meant in a fiery passionate kiss. Tangled in Mike’s embrace Erwin pressed himself against him. The heat radiating from Mike’s body was sensational. Mike climbed on top of Erwin. Erwin locked his arms around Mike. Soon a long string of kisses followed. Before Erwin realized it both of what clothing they had one, were tossed aside in this following the fervent moment of passion. Erwin flat lined against the sheets and allowed Mike to take control. Erwin cleared his head and eagerly welcomed Mike inside. To his surprise his entrance was ready and had braced itself for the impact. Erwin grabbed Mike’s shoulders pulling in him close. Succumbing to this rapid and raging fluster of pleasure, Erwin released a string of guttural moans and soon lost himself inside of Mike’s hard thrusts…

* * *

* * *

“Erwin…I’m sorry I’m sure that this wasn’t exactly the plans you had in mind.”

Erwin chuckled. “You got that right.”

Mike threw Erwin this calloused glare.

“Just kidding.”

Ignoring Erwin’s jib Mike shuffled his attention over to the full-length mirror.

“Mike this jacket looks incredible on you.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Erwin stole a kiss pressing his lips against his neck. Mike grabbed his hand.

“Why don’t you go and try on one of the other ones?” Erwin suggested.

Mike agreed disappearing inside the dressing room. Erwin leaned against the wall. After their morning encounter somehow they managed to finish up breakfast and that’s when Mike revealed that he wanted Erwin to accompany him to the department store. Mike wanted to pick out some new clothes for his job. Erwin wasn’t that keen on fashion, he was a simple dresser. Jeans and a t-shirt and a good pair of shoes were good enough for him. But, Mike on the other hand, he was the more stylish one, he always wanted to stay on board with the latest fashion trends for men. It was something Erwin allowed Mike to indulge in especially since he was the one who had the advantage of seeing him both in and out of the clothes.

The hustle of people flowing in and out of the dressing room and around Erwin swirled inside his head.

“Erwin…?”

He looked up in awe. Mike looked so good. “I really like this look on you.”

“Do you really?”

Erwin gazed at his reflection. The dark shirt, coupled with the tightly fitted jeans, and his boots hugged Mike in all the right places. Damn Mike looked so devilishly handsome.

“Mike, you look so good, I love this.”

He turned to Erwin with this smile stained across his face.

“I know what outfit I’ll be getting.” Mike disappeared inside the dressing room.

A smile pierced his own lips. But somewhere Erwin’s train of thoughts stalled. The figure in the distance corner of his mind invaded his thoughts. That was a similar style that the handsome stranger had too. Erwin froze. He was hoping to curtail those thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried Erwin could seem to clear his mind of those haunting grey eyes. The stranger’s face came into clear view. Erwin stared ahead. Was he really there? Or was his mind playing some weird, twisted trick on him? The slight curve in his delectable and lush lips, and those eyes with their haunting glare.

A glare so cold that could stop a man dead in his tracks. Erwin bit his lips, these trembles resonated through the core of his body. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. Why had it grown so warm, all of a sudden? Erwin planted his feet in the ground. This sensation had found its way to his groin. Erwin clenched his teeth. Please now wasn’t the time for this. But, his body was reacting fast than his mind could keep up with. The ever-so slight way his clothing fitted against his slender body.

Erwin took a step back. No this can’t be. Erwin glared how could this be? He tried to pull but it was too no avail. Erwin swallowed hard. Please go away now was not the time for this! He tugged at the seat of his pants. His breathing grew more hollow and shallow by the second. Erwin shut his eyes. He jolted forward and glanced over his shoulders. His face came into focus.

“Erwin…?”

“Mike?”

“Are you okay…?”

“Of course…” Erwin straighten the collar of his shirt. “Why would you ask?”

“You look pale…like you saw a ghost or something.”

“Mike…I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Erwin glanced over Mike’s shoulders. He was gone.

“Erwin…? Hello…!” Mike waved his hands in front of his face.

“What is it, Mike?”

“What the hell is up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You sure about that?” Mike asked.

“I’m sure.”

Mike followed his line of vision. “Erwin…why do I get the feeling that you don’t want to give me a straight answer.” 

Mike scoffed. “You’ve always been good about eluding away from your true feelings.”

What the hell? Mike turned away disappearing inside the dressing room. Erwin sighed. He wiped the perspiration at run down his face. What was that all about? Erwin scanned the aisle. He was nowhere in sight. Was it possible that everything he saw was all inside his head? Had it been some kind of convoluted illusion conjured up inside his head. Erwin wasn’t too sure at this point. Mike’s voice shook out of his thoughts.

“I’m ready.”

Erwin followed Mike through the crowd and over to the register.

Erwin stood behind Mike. “I can help you with that.”

“I got it.”

“Mike…I’m really…”

Mike threw up a hand, “Erwin…save it.”

He turned away. Erwin deserved that. But he knew he had to do something to appease Mike. There was no way that Erwin could continue the rest of the day like this…

* * *

* * *

The flurry of children and the cool crisp breeze had somehow settled Erwin’s thoughts. He glanced over at Mike. Erwin moved closer closing in the proximity between them. How could they be so close yet it felt like they were so far apart. The distance between them on the small park bench stretched the two men so apart from one another. Erwin knew that they couldn’t go on like this.

“Mike, I’m sorry.”

Mike sighed. “Erwin…do you even know what you are apologizing for?”

Erwin turned to him aghast. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have any idea why I’m upset do you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well…?” He turned to Erwin.

“You were upset over the dressing room incident correct?”

Mike narrowed his eyes and glared at Erwin. His razor sharp glare could cut a man in half. Wasn’t this what Mike was upset about? What else could there be Erwin wondered.  His thoughts stalled. Erwin took a deep breath. The stranger’s face flashed before his eyes.

“There you go again!”

“What…?”

“Erwin…I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, but I don’t like it?”

Puzzled Erwin turned to Mike pleading. “Mike I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Erwin, I know you all-to-well, something is going on with.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Is that right?”

“Whatever you can continue to deny all you want…but I know something is.”

Erwin reached for his hand. “Mike I assure you that there is nothing of the sorts.”

Mike jerked his hand away. “Maybe we should call it a day.” Mike stood and hurried down the street.

“Mike…!”

His efforts fell on deaf ears. Dammit! Erwin slammed his fists against the bench. There was something he had to do to appease Mike…

* * *

* * *

All his efforts failed. Both men spent the entire ride home in silent. Stilted Erwin settled inside his study. Was there something he could do to reassure Mike that he was okay? Erwin sat and pondered. But the longer he sat the more his mind strayed. Erwin paused and before his eyes stood the handsome stranger. He rubbed his eyes. Was his mind playing another heinous trick on him?

He wrapped his head in his hands. “Please stop this!”

Lost in this curtain of tangled thoughts Erwin failed to notice the voice calling out to him in the distance. Erwin froze and looked up.

“Erwin…?”

Mike.

He sat down next to him. Erwin opened his mouth but for some odd reason his voice box wouldn’t bulge. Once Erwin broke free he slumped against the couch. He couldn’t face Mike. Mike sighed. He wrapped his arm around Erwin’s. The comfort of his embrace was so warm and inviting.

Erwin fell into his arms. “Mike…I’m so sorry.”

Mike intertwined his fingers with Erwin’s. Mike leaned against his shoulders. The silent around both men settled them both into this peaceful, tranquil state…

The reminder of the afternoon had come and gone and before they knew it, it was evening. Erwin turned to Mike. He coddled his face ignoring the prickles of his stubble. Erwin leaned forward pressing lips against his in this silent vow to keep his fleeting thoughts in tow.


	5. Wish Fulfilled

Wish fulfilled

“You look so good.” Erwin pressed his hands against Mike’s chest tracing the outline of his abs feeling each and every ripple of his muscles. Erwin tugged at the hem of his pants.

“Don’t I know?”

There was this hint of smugness to Mike’s tone that Erwin rather liked. In fact he found it down right sexy.

“Calm down, Erwin.” Mike stepped closer, his scent invaded Erwin’s senses.

Erwin felt light on his feet this tranquil scent sent him into this relaxed state. Erwin groaned and he caught a glance at Mike’s wondering hand.

“Erwin…we’ll have plenty of time…” Mike gathered near his ear. “To play.”

The brush of his heated breath along with his lustful words sent the blood rushing down to his loins. Erwin wrestled with this sudden jolt and Mike’s incessant rubbing didn’t seem to help either.

“You dirty bastard,” Mike said.

Erwin moaned deeply. Mike gripped his cock. It was nice, hard and ready.

“Mike…you’re not helping this.”

A smile graced his face. “I know…but I love seeing you like this.”

“You do enjoy seeing me going into heat like some wild animal,” Erwin said. 

“Absolutely, it only makes our sex that much better.” Mike pressed his lips against Erwin’s.

Giving into his kiss, Erwin allowed Mike to have complete control. Mike pressed his tongue deep inside exploring every succulent inch of Erwin’s eager mouth. Mike tasted so good. Much to Erwin’s dismay the two men pulled free from one another with their lips and tongue dripping from freshness of their heated passion. Erwin gazed into Mike’s eyes. Although, Mike seems to have forgiven him, Erwin wasn’t all that sure he had forgiven himself.

“Mike…I’m really sorry about ruining yesterday…” Mike pressed a finger against his lips, silencing his words. “Don’t worry about it. I think you’ve been working way too much.”

“I think it’s taking a toll on you.”

“Mike…”

“I suppose with me getting this job. Doesn’t help either.”

Mike, if he only knew that it was nothing of the sorts. He opened his mouth to speak but rescinded.

“We always pull through don’t we?” Mike asked.

“We sure do.”

“Besides trying to stay out of trouble you have any plans for the evening?” Mike asked.

Erwin followed behind him as they made their way over to the living room.

“I was going to have dinner with one of my colleagues.”

“Is that so?”

“She’s been hounding me forever about dinner.”

Mike chuckled. “Why is that?”

“Nothing she’s just been wanting to discuss somethings off the record about some going on around the campus.”

“That’s great you should go out with your coworkers more.”

“You think so?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, maybe that will help alleviate some of your…stress.” 

“Perhaps, you’re right, Mike.”

“I know I am.” Mike threw on his leather jacket. “I better get going.” Mike walked over to the front door.

“Later,” he said.

“Please be careful,” Erwin said.

“Don’t worry about me. You just stay out of trouble.” Mike blew Erwin a heartfelt kiss disappearing behind the door…

* * *

* * *

“Erwin…thanks so much for inviting me out tonight.” Hanji flashed a bright smile.

“Of course. I made a promise after-all.”

“How about a toast.”

“A toast…? For what?” Erwin asked.

“To you making tenure and for us finally getting to come out to dinner.”

Erwin chuckled. “Sure.”

They clinked their glasses together. Both he and Hanji tipped back their glasses taking a long sips. That burn was quite refreshing. The quiet hum of all the voices around Erwin faded. The effects of his beverage seem to have taken affect much sooner than he expected. Erwin called up Hanji with the offer of dinner on the table to which she happily obliged his offer. They both agreed to hit-up this small Italian bistro near downtown. It was a low-key joint for those who desired a more quiet dining experience and yet desired the bustle of the city. It was also a place that both he and Mike were fond of. It was place that they both felt comfortable. Both Erwin and Hanji sat nestled inside a small corner of the bistro. The low glare of the lightening along with the soft roar of jazz in the background sent Erwin into this relaxed state. He leaned back in his chair, it felt great being able to relax something he hadn’t been able to do this past week.

“Erwin how have you been?”  

“Fine.”

“You sure…?” Hanji and her probing.

“I’m sure.”

Hanji pulled away and sipped on her drink.

“What is it?” Erwin was curious.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing…?” Erwin said.

He clicked his lips. Something was on her mind. At this point he was determined to get Hanji to reveal whatever was on her mind.

“Since you have nothing to say perhaps we should end the evening…” Erwin peered at his friend.

“What…why…?”

Erwin shrugged. “You don’t have anything to say and neither do I.”

“But you where the one who called me and asked to come to dinner.”

“I know that but…I was expecting for you…” Erwin said.

Hanji leered at Erwin. “To do what…?” I have to know.” Hanji was almost begging at this point. Erwin hadn’t meant to stir her up like so.

“Hanji if you just tell me what’s on your mind, that’s all I’m asking for?”

“We’re friends right and friends tell what’s on their minds,” Hanji said.

“I suppose you’re right?” Erwin said. Wait, what was that supposed to mean?

“Erwin if you must know you’ve seen…” she trailed off. “What’s the word I’m looking for…distance yes that’s it.”

Erwin swallowed hard. “How so?”

Hanji sighed. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Erwin…you haven’t been focused lately or at least from what I’ve noticed.”

“How so…?”

“The disorganization of your office, you barely making to your classes on time, and not to mention the late curriculum assessments.”

Erwin turned away from Hanji. He chewed his bottom lip. No way! Was she serious? Erwin was serious about his work, there was no way he was being slack.

“Erwin…?”

Erwin stared through Hanji. His body stuck to the seat his breathing growing laborious. She called out to Erwin once more. But her voice faded into the obscure part of his mind. His face pierced through the cloud fogging his head. Please go away, wasn’t it already established that this obsession with the handsome stranger was over? No please go away! The attractive stranger’s action indicated that he didn’t care for Erwin’s visceral need to see him and yet his face continued to float inside his head. Erwin gripped his head. Why wouldn’t his face go away?  A warm touch shucked Erwin out of his thoughts and in that moment Hanji’s face into his focus.

“Erwin…? Are you okay?”

“I think so.”

Their eyes meant. Hanji looked aghast. This distress was written all over her face. Erwin sighed.

He didn’t mean to make her worry. “Hanji…I’m really sorry.”

“Erwin its fine.”

“You’re right. I have been slacking lately.”

“Is the workload getting to you? If you need any help I’m here for you.”

Erwin threw on a slight smile. “Thanks, Hanji I do appreciate the gesture and your concerns.”

She leaned over wrapping her hands around Erwin’s. He relaxed taking in her warmth. Erwin was glad to have such a great friend.

“Hanji, if I may be honest.”

“By all means.”

“I’ve been going through some changes in my personal life.”

“Is that so?” There was this overt rise in her tone.

“Yes, so I suppose that I’ve been allowing it to affect my work.”

“Erwin…does it have something to do with your friend?”

“My what?”

“The really tall, handsome blonde by any chance?”

Erwin paused and gritted his teeth. “No…”

“C’mon Erwin it has to be.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You’re blushing.”

“What…no way!” Erwin swallowed hard.

She was lying! He tugged at his shirt collar. Why had it grown so hot all of a sudden?

“Erwin let me tell you something. I don’t care about your sexual orientation. I’m not going to sit here and judge you for it. You love who you love and that’s all that matter.”

The smoothing comfort of her words floated inside Erwin’s head. “Hanji…thank you.”

“Of course.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you…” Erwin trailed off.

“Trust me Erwin you didn’t have to tell me a thing. Watching your face was all the indication I needed. Your face glowed whenever you mentioned your partner.”

A small smile graced his lips. He hadn’t been aware that he had been doing such a thing. Then in another regard, Erwin wondered who else had noticed his flustered demeanor?

“My partner Mike. He got a new job.”

“That’s great!” Hanji said.

“Yes, I’m happy for him. But his job requires him to work at night. So I don’t get to him for most of the week anymore.”

“It’s been difficult having to spend so many nights alone.” Erwin turned away. He hadn’t planned on revealing so much of his personal affects…

That was an intense yet alleviating conversation which seemed to quell both him and Hanji. Erwin tipped back his glass. The wine felt smooth against his dry, parched throat. The burn singed his insides. What a great feeling. 

“So Hanji if I may inquire, how’s your research going?” Enough about him, a change of subject was needed to clear the air.

Hanji narrowed her eyes a wild smile graced her thin lips. “Erwin you have no idea about how excited I am to share with my research over the manduca sexta pheromones and how they mate.”

Erwin peered at Hanji. What in the world was this? He opened his mouth to inquire but Erwin recoiled, he knew that look all-to-well, and that he had done himself in the moment he asked about her research. But what did that matter, Erwin had time to kill. Mike was at work and he didn’t have any work to do. Erwin sat relaxed in his seat allowing Hanji to indulge him in her latest research project…

* * *

* * *

Erwin cradled inside the covers. Nice and warm. Too bad he would spend another night alone. Erwin sighed. Hadn’t he been through this? Erwin wasn’t a needy man, he could stand to spend some time away from Mike. As he lied there in the quiet darkness Erwin’s mind strayed. He had to admit that it felt great talking things over with Hanji. Erwin sighed it felt as-if this huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even so with both a clear head and somewhat of a clear conscious this one thought loomed inside his head. The brilliant eyes kept flashing inside his head. His face soon came into clear focus.

Erwin shut his eyes. Why wouldn’t his face go away? Why did it insist upon invading his mind? Erwin lied there scouring his mind for some plausible answer? Nothing came to mind. Why, was this happening to him? Was this his mind’s way of subconscious way of letting him know that he wasn’t happy with Mike? No! There was no way! How could he not be happy with Mike? The two of them had everything going for them. Erwin threw his head in his hands. Erwin knew he needed to get a grip on himself. Both Hanji and Mike had noticed his waning behavior. Did it have something to do with stranger? Erwin wondered what this fascination with the stranger was.   Whatever it was causing him to act like some hapless child who whined and prodded their parents for something. He was a grown man, there no need to act in such zealous way, especially toward a man he didn’t know. This notion seemed to settle his flustered thoughts. Erwin soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber…

* * *

* * *

Erwin settled against the chair. The calm, fresh breeze whipped the air. He gazed into the bright skies. Not a single cloud in sight. The sunlight hovered near the edge of their patio. What a perfect day to relax and enjoy the day. That’s just what both he and Mike had in mind. Erwin adjusted his glasses and turned to his side.

“It’s such a nice day,” Erwin said.

“It is.” Mike chuckled.

“What is it?” Erwin asked.

“Look at us sitting here like two old farts.”

Erwin’s hollowed laughter filled the air.

“I have no problem growing old, I’m rather fond of it.”

“You would be,” Mike said.

He turned away laughing. “Whatever! It’s a lovely day and neither one of us had work so I thought it would be a great to just kick back and relax.”

“You’re right about the relaxing part…”

Erwin turned and glared at Mike; he had caught the change in Mike’s tone.

“Erwin I would be lying if I didn’t say this… but I’m not too sure if you should have taken that tenured position.”

Wait, what did he say? Erwin leered at Mike. Was he serious? “Mike…? What do you mean by that?”

“You’ve been on edge since you’ve taken on this new job.”

Mike inched closer. “I hate seeing you like that.” There was this softness to his tone.

“Mike, I get where you’re coming from. But please understand that this has been something I’ve been working so hard for.”

“Erwin, I get that I really do. But has it been worth all the stress and anxiety?”

Erwin hesitated. “You know what it has. I’ve worked too damn hard not to let the fruits of my labor go to waste.”

There he said it and Erwin hoped he made his point clear. Mike sighed and turned away from Erwin. Erwin reached over and grabbed his hand. The warmth of his hand. Erwin implored his heartfelt confession much to his dismay but he was glad Mike showed how much he cared.

“Mike, thank you.”

“For what?” Mike asked.

“For your honesty.”

“If only the same could be said for you.” Mike gave him a quick kiss and disappeared inside.

Ruffled by his abrupt departure Erwin gazed into the deep blue skies. His mind filled with Mike’s words, the constant echo inside his head. Mike was right. Out of everyone why couldn’t Erwin at least be honest with Mike? Expressing his emotions hadn’t rendered Erwin much use in the past, thus it caused him to build up this wall around him. It was tough for anyone to penetrate, Erwin had lost count at the number of attempts Mike had made. Poor Mike. He was much too good for the likes of a stoic and dishonest man like Erwin. But, he was too selfish to let him go.

Despite his reluctance at displaying his emotions Erwin did love him. Erwin supposed that Mike did know this and maybe that’s why Mike decided to continue being in a relationship with him. At least this is what Erwin had hoped. Flustered, Erwin collapsed in his chair folding his head in his hand. What was Erwin going to go with himself and this hapless attempt to express his emotions? At this point Erwin didn’t know but in that moment he decided not to allow this frustrations ruin such a glorious day…

* * *

 The next day

* * *

Erwin shuffled through the paperwork. He sighed. How frustrating. What the hell was up with the administration throwing out all this paperwork? Whatever! Much to Erwin’s dismay in some aspects perhaps Mike had been right after-all, maybe this position was too much for him to handle. Erwin shuttered his attention over to the picture on the edge of his cluttered desk. He picked it up and placed a small kiss upon the frame. Thanks Mike, Erwin knew that he was only looking out for him. Erwin knew he could get through this struggle as long as he had Mike by his side, Erwin knew he could conquer this. Somehow, both men managed to mend this tension that stood between them the previous day. Once Erwin had a clear head both he and Mike had a long and frank discussion. Erwin promised and reassured Mike that he would try and be more honest with him. On Mike’s end he promised to not jump to conclusions and be more supportive. This was something Erwin didn’t quite understand the latter that is. Mike had always been supportive so Erwin wasn’t sure how much more support he could give. Nonetheless, both he and Mike had made amends with each other. A wicked smile graced Erwin’s face. He had to admit that one of the best aspects of fighting is the make-up sex. They shared a very heated passionate night together. With a clear head, Erwin shifted gears and focusing his attention over to his paperwork he only had a limited amount of time before his next class started…

* * *

Erwin clambered through the crowd. Why was there so many people out here in the courtyard today? Was there something going? He looked around. Nothing of the sorts. He shrugged and continued on. He paused. Erwin lingered near the table. Should he sit down? He knew what would happen if he did. Once Erwin cleared his head of all those thoughts which included any of the handsome yet elusive stranger Erwin planted himself at the empty table. Erwin planted himself at the empty table. He took a long sip of coffee. So good and refreshing. It was just what Erwin needed. He looked up and turned away. No this wasn’t the time for temptation. He shifted his gaze over to commotion. Looks like there was something going on in the center of the courtyard. He watched a flood of people filter pass him. Tempted to check it out, Erwin remained in his chair. It couldn’t be that important and besides this space gave Erwin room to breathe.

“Professor Smith…?”

Erwin jerked up.

“Please don’t turn around,” rumbled this deep efficacious voice behind him.

“Why not…?” This wasn’t a voice who Erwin was familiar with.

“It would ruin the fun.”

What fun? Who was this man and why didn’t he want Erwin to turn around?

“Look I said don’t turn.”

“You can’t tell what to do.”

Erwin stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air. This scent. He knew it, but from where?

“You like watching me don’t you Professor Smith,” the voice hovered near his ear. The whisper of his heated breathe tingled his ear jarring his senses.

Erwin swallowed hard. His body turned rigid. Why wouldn’t he move? Could it be him?

“Do you want me to stand back over there so you can see me…?”

The infliction in his tone. Was this some kind of come-on? But, how could this be? The spring of footsteps startled Erwin, breaking him from his trance. He looked aghast. It was him! Their eyes meant in this distance gaze. That hypnotic trance, what in the world had he done to Erwin. Erwin lifted himself from the table, and somehow he managed to break free of their gaze. He rushed over to the elevator. He had to get away. Fast. Erwin rushed over to his office. The hover of voices lingered behind him as he skirted pass his colleagues.

He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. With his labored breathing, Erwin hurried over to his desk. He wrapped his head in hands. What the hell? So the stranger had been aware of his staring the entire time. Erwin shifted he could feel his body convulse. Damn! He had no idea that his action has been so pronounced. What an idiot! How the hell did he let something like this happen? Then Erwin’s thoughts stalled. All this time Erwin believed that he didn’t care for it, so did this mean he too in fact enjoyed their distance flirtation.

That was incredible bold of him to come over to Erwin and confront him like so. Erwin shut his eyes. What the hell was going on? A small smile formed on his face. Those haunting eyes, his intoxicating aroma, the way those jeans hugged his ass were so perfect. As much as Erwin hated to admit it, he was glad that he got to indulge in the stranger’s presence. Both his thoughts and rationale came to a complete halt, Erwin slipped a hand inside his trousers…

* * *

* * *

Erwin sat bolt-upright. What the hell? There was it again. He looked up. There was another loud knock. He looked over at the clock. Damnit! Erwin rushed up from his desk and grabbed his attaché.

“Hanji!”

“Erwin aren’t you…?”

“Yes…” He rushed pass her. “I’ll catch you later.”

Damn, how could have let the time slip away like that? Erwin lingered at the door. Should he go inside, he was already 10 minutes late. He peeked inside. This was incredible. He stepped inside.

“I’m sorry class. Please forgive my tardiness.”

“It’s cool, Professor Smith,” said one student, Connie Erwin believed his name was.

“To be honest, I’m surprised many of you stuck around and waited.”

“Are you really?” Marco asked.

“Yes…I am.”

“You shouldn’t be,” said Jean.

Erwin adjusted his glasses. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, you’re a great professor and I think it goes without saying that we all enjoy your class.”

Marco looked around the class and echo of sentiments filled the room.

Erwin smiled. “Thank you all so such you don’t have any idea how much that means to me.”

Erwin turned away and gathered his lesson…

* * *

* * *

As a reward Erwin let his class go ten minutes early. They deserved it after all. He did consider this as one of his favorite lectures. But as quick as those thoughts came the quicker they fleeted. Erwin gasped please not now. His voice started echo inside his head, and filled every corner and void. Erwin sifted through his bag, he hoped to find something to distract his thoughts. Look at this some ungraded assignments. Of course! He needed to finish these before his last class of the day. Erwin tried to hold the pen still, but it was too no avail. His voice, that aromatic scent and the way the whip of dark, lustrous hair managed to penetrate his thoughts. Erwin gripped his legs. He fought it but somehow Erwin managed to keep his erection under control.

Erwin leaned back in his chair. The quiet hum of his breath as it hovering near his ear was tearing him apart. Damn! He wanted no Erwin needed more. The dripping temptation of his words hovered inside Erwin’s head. Erwin slammed his hand against the desk. Ouch! Damn that hurt. He stood. Erwin had to get out here. There was no way for him to concentrate such a quiet space. Erwin hovered inside the hallway. His next class was a few steps down the hallway. The sound of voices of shuffle of movement seemed the remedy Erwin needed to quell those pestering erotic thoughts…

* * *

* * *

What a relief! Erwin glanced over at his watch. It was time to go. A smile graced his face. He he’d managed to make it through the day and keep his thoughts at bay. Erwin strode past some folks lingering inside the office. Once he finished with some paperwork he would call it a day. Erwin pulled open his door. Strange. Don’t the locks usually lockup when they are shut this way? He stopped dead in his tracks. There it was again. His scent. Panic ensued. He looked around the room.

“Professor Smith.”

The stranger swiveled in the chair and turned around to face him. Erwin swallowed hard. What the hell? There he was right in front. A wicked smiled graced the stranger’s thin lips.

“How did you get in here?” were the only words that Erwin could get past his lips.

“Why are you here…?” another question managed to slip pass.

Still no answer. Erwin inched closer to his desk. Amazing! His skin was even more immaculate up close. Erwin skirted around to the back of his desk. There he sat with his legs crossed ever so neatly. Erwin took in a long inhalation. His intoxicating aroma, the freshness almost overwhelming him, and yet the sharpness prevailed Erwin to keep approaching him. Erwin inched closer. He paused. What was this heaviness in the air? What was this sudden stall, it was as-if this invisible wall had grown behind them.

“I’m going to ask you again, what you do want and how did you get in here…?”

He smiled and leaned forward. This jolt wrestled Erwin from his train of thought. He’s at the perfect angle, Erwin glanced at his crotch. His mind flooded with all this lustful temptation. Erwin held his hands to his side, there was this strong urge to grab his head and shove inside his crotch. This ache was strong, it was taking all of Erwin’s will power to resist.

“Professor Smith…?” He leaned in closer. “You might want to take care of that.” He shifted his gaze away from Erwin.

Erwin gasped and covered his crotch. Damnit! Looked like Erwin hasn’t been in control after-all. Why did it feel so warm all of a sudden? Erwin shifted his bag, in an attempt to cover his growing erection.

“Could you please tell me why you are here?”

“I’m here to see you, Professor Smith.”

Erwin leered at the stranger. He doubted that was only reason he was there.

“I only take appointments, so you should come back later after you have made one.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes…”

“Why should I go…after all you didn’t seem to have a problem staring at me across the courtyard…?”

Damnit! Why did he have to bring that up again? “Look…?” Erwin trailed off.

“Levi.”

“Look, Levi I’m sorry I was just…”

“A pervert old man.” This wail of grimy laughter filled his office.

Erwin gritted his teeth. “Get out of here before I call security.”

“Are you embarrassed that you got caught or that I caught you having a hard-on?”

The heat inside was rising Erwin could feel it tipping from both ends of his body.

“Levi, you need to go.”

He shrugged. Levi picked up his backpack and shuffled over to the door. Erwin could feel the rush of blood, it was gathering at the base of his cock. He slammed his fists against the table. What the hell was this and why couldn’t control his damn urges? He looked up and there was Levi.

Their eyes meant. Erwin turned away.

“Hey sit down.”

“What…?” Levi stepped over to Erwin. “Have a seat, Professor Smith.”

“Wait…why…” Before he realized what was going on. The unbuckling of his belt filled his head.

“Levi…” Erwin threw his head back against the chair long moans escaped his throat.

The stroking of his tongue against cock felt incredible. His mouth was so hot. Erwin grabbed the chair handles the sensation rocked throughout his entire body. Every single flicker of his tongue sent this waves of passion throughout Erwin’s body. Every quiver reached all ends of his body, jarred all his nerves. A long wailed soon followed. Erwin gritted his teeth his tongue pressing against the tiny hole was driving Erwin wild. Please Levi if you keep prodding it, it will burst open. But, perhaps this was his goal, to keep invading it with his tongue till he spilled open and released all his juices.

Erwin tapped his feet and gripped the chair. This was amazing. He looked down and saw that most of cock was inside Levi’s mouth. Amazing! His mouth was almost swallowing his cock whole. Levi sucked and began jerking his hand up and down his cock. He licked and jerked him off in this compete and sync motion. Levi encircled his mouth around the head of his cock. Erwin clenched teeth the stir of voices outside his door. Erwin needed to keep his voice in check. So he had to endear this for a little while longer. Erwin jerked up. What was that sensation! He looked down and saw Levi ruffling his hand inside his trousers. Erwin could feel his fingers as they wrestled against his entrance.

“Levi…”

“Are you enjoyed this Professor Smith?” Levi asked. The ripe seduction in his tone.

“Yes…” another rasped moan escaped his lips.

Oh no! Erwin jarred forward. “Levi…” Levi looked up mouth stuffed full with his cock.

Levi pulled it out, with the wild smile across his youthful face. Levi grabbed his cock and shoved it back inside his mouth. The rush it was coming. Fast! Levi’s heated breath and tongue weren’t helping to quell the rush of cum that threaten to spill from his cock. The convulsions, ran rapid through Erwin’s body.

“Levi…I’m going to cum…Levi…”

Rather than letting go Levi continued to suck his cock with this furious motion. What in the world was Levi doing? Couldn’t he see that Erwin was on the brink of coming? But, Levi didn’t seem to care. He kept on suck and jerking Erwin off. What was this? Erwin stared ahead all his thoughts stalled and spun. This feeling was so amazing. The heat of mouth, jerking of his small hands, his tongue licking every inch of his hardness. Was this some kind of dream? No, it couldn’t be these feeling were all too real. The swell of cum was gathering at the base of his cock.

Erwin clutched the chair. “I’m about too…” The rush of cum came out faster than Erwin’s rapid breathing could keep up with. Erwin flat-lined against the chair.

His shirt stuck to his damp body. He loosened his tie. There some much needed fresh air. Erwin wiped away the beads of sweat anchored around his head.

Once Erwin had awaken from this dream-like trance this beautiful face pierced through the fog.

“Levi.”

Levi stood and pressed himself against Erwin.

He leaned closer and gathered near his ear. “You taste so good…Professor Smith.”

Erwin pulled Levi away. A wave of wicked laughter filled his ears. What the hell did Levi find so funny? Wait. Erwin’s thoughts stalled. Levi where had all Erwin's seed gone?

“Levi…open your mouth.” Like some obedient child, he opened his mouth.

Erwin gasped. “You…didn’t…?”

“I did.” There was hint of pride in Levi’s tone.

Levi pulled free him his grip. “Looks like my job is done here.”

“Levi…wait.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Depends…”

“On what?”

“If you want to see me again.”

“I do,” Erwin said.

“Then I’ll be here.” Levi threw up a hand and disappeared behind the door.

Flustered Erwin peeled himself away from the chair. Wow that was great! So Levi was his name. Damn Levi gave him the most unbelievable fellatio he’d ever experienced. The pressing of his tongue and the swell of mouth encompassing his cock Erwin leaned against the desk to keep his legs from unbuckling beneath him. Erwin ruffled his trousers. The sound of his voice filled his head. He gripped his trousers, another erection that threaten to spring forth. Erwin wrestled his way out those heated thoughts. He glanced over his watch. Damn! Where had the time gone? Erwin hurried and gathered his bag and rushed out of his office.


	6. Guilty Desires

Guilty Desires 

Erwin beat his hand against the steering wheel. Damn! What the hell had come over him? Somehow, someway he managed to make it home having both his body and mind filled with such lustful thoughts of other man no less. This was bad…no it was terrible. Erwin had committed such a heinous act. What a complete violation of both his trust and their relationship. He lingered inside his car. How could he face Mike at this point? Erwin sighed. He slipped his head inside his hands. Damn how could something so wrong, feel this good? No! He had to stop this! Erwin curled his fists his frustrations turned into anger. Why had Levi done this to him? How had things escalated this far?

All Erwin desired was this fantasy, and nothing more. How something so simple manifested into this all-consuming pleasure induced thoughts. Erwin didn’t know. He glanced over at his watch. Sooner or later he would have to face Mike, so he better get it over now. Erwin swallowed and pushed open the door. The heaviness pressed against his chest as he stepped inside.

“Mike…?”

Quietness greeted him. Oh that’s right! How could Erwin forget, Mike had let him that he was called in to work an extra shift. What a relief. With the heaviness lifted Erwin sauntered over to room, and settled inside.

The evening came and went faster than Erwin had realized. Erwin was thankful that he had so much work to do. Otherwise he didn’t know how much work he would have gotten done. He sat up, a long yawn escaped his raw throat. He glanced over to his side with a small smile. Erwin reached over and placed a small peck on his lips. Mike must be really tired. He was sound asleep. The rise and fall of his chest, quiet hum of his breathe Erwin wished he could bask in his supple state of tranquility. Erwin sighed and climbed out their bed. The sweeping guilt started to wash over him.

“ _Mike, I’m sorry_.”

Erwin relinquished all his thoughts and skirted over to the bathroom. The splashing of cold water, jarred his senses to wake. Good that was just what Erwin needed…

* * *

* * *

Erwin whipped on his coat. He froze. There he was. He inhaled the air. Levi’s face soon flooded his thoughts. His mouth encompassing his cock, the flicker of his tongue, and his heated breath as it trailed against his cock invaded Erwin’s thoughts, consuming them. No! This wasn’t the time or place for such lustful enticements. Stop it, Erwin, damn he needed to get a grip on himself. Erwin pulled away from Mike but was halted in his tracks.

“Erwin…?” Erwin swallowed.

“Mike.”

“You trying to get out of here without saying bye.”

There was hint of teasing his tone.

“No, of course not.”

Erwin feigned a small smile.

“Mike.”

The tightness of his embrace. It was so warm and comforting. Mike placed a small kiss against his lips. Mike pulled back and glared.

“What is it, Mike?”

“Are you wearing some new cologne or something?”

Erwin shifted away from Mike.

“Whatever it is it sure smell great.”

A rush of relief wasted over Erwin. Mike and his overt sense of smell.  

“I’m sorry about, breakfast.”

“Its fine, I was thinking of going to grab a bite to eat along the way.”

Mike pulled away from Erwin.

“Are you working tonight?” Erwin asked.

“I’m not sure. When I find out I’ll let you know. Take care, Erwin and stay out of trouble.”

A spill of haughty laughter escaped his lips.

“I’ll certainly try my best.”

“I love you…” were the last words Erwin heard as he slipped out of the door…

* * *

* * *

Erwin paced back and forth nervously chewing his lips. Where had all the time gone? Was it the end of the day? The day had been a long blur. Erwin wrapped his head in his hands. Those perky erotic thoughts, why wouldn’t they go away? Damnit! Erwin walked over to his office. He hesitated at the door. He dug in his pockets. Those keys are around here somewhere. Damn what was with the hesitation? Erwin swallowed hard and stepped inside. He sighed and leaned against the door. Thank goodness. Erwin peeled away from the door.

“Professor Smith.”

Erwin swung around and gulped. Lingering inside the dark corner of his office, Levi emerged. Erwin tugged at his shirt collar. The sweltering heat was taking over his body.

“Levi…”

“Professor Smith.”

Erwin shifted and crossed his arms. There Levi was right here before him. Levi looked sexier than before. He stood wrapped in head to toe in black. The body hugging shirt hung low, exposing the ever so-slight curve of his collar-bone. The tight jeans highlighted his supple thighs and yet create this slight budge in just the right place. Erwin looked up, their eyes met. Those haunting grey eyes, so staunch with his iron gaze.

Erwin stepped over to Levi. “You came.”

“I did.” Levi inched closer.

Why was he coming closer? Then another thought skimmed through Erwin’s twisted thoughts. Why was he moving closer to Levi? Erwin tossed his things aside. His body reacting faster than he could keep up. Erwin stepped closer. Erwin froze the scent of his intoxicating aroma overtaking take his rationale. Wow so fresh and clean. Once Erwin broke free of its grip he saw Levi right there in front of him. Should he go for it? Levi was right here. No, Erwin don’t or otherwise he was going to regret it, remember what happened yesterday? Tossing all his rationale aside Erwin grabbed Levi and forced him against the wall.

Levi looked taken aback but yet he offered no resistance. Erwin leaned forward taking in more of his aroma. Their lips mere inches apart. Look at those nice supple lips. The temptation was too much to resist. Erwin hurled towards Levi pressing his lips against his. Levi offered no resistance. The pressure of the lips pressing against one was incredible. This sensation was surreal. At some point Erwin wasn’t sure who started it but he was indulging in the passionate exchanges of their tongues pressing hard and deep against one another’s.  

Then the moment came when the two men pulled apart from one another after this wet, messy and yet detectable exchange. Damn Levi tasted so good. Erwin licked his lips savoring more of his luscious favor.

“Professor Smith,” Levi purred.

“Levi…” Erwin licked his own lips.

Erwin pulled Levi in close pressing his lips against Levi's in this long heated kiss. Levi allowed his rather large hands to roam all over his body. Erwin sandwiched his hand between his thighs. There it was! Excited by his find Erwin grappled his crotch giving it this long, hard squeeze. Levi grimaced but managed to keep his composure during their heated exchange. Erwin continued this menacing prowl over Levi’s body and with little resistance Erwin pressed his hand deeper between his legs. With this legs threatening to swallow his hand whole Erwin pulled them away.

“This feels so good.”

Erwin looked up surprised. So, Levi had been enjoying this exchange. Great! There was so much more Erwin wanted to do to him. Erwin pressed Levi against the wall. His hands drawing closer to his crotch.

“Levi will you let me…taste you…?”

A smile graced his face and this was all the conformation Erwin needed. He dropped down to his knees. This would be fun. The anticipation of getting to taste Levi was driving Erwin wild. He glanced down at his own crotch. There it was. The thick bulge protruded against his trousers. He could take care of that later, right now all Erwin desired was this. Ah! There it was. Nice and hard. It looked ready for Erwin to devour every inch of it. Without another moment’s hesitation Erwin took in Levi’s hardness. Erwin could feel the vibration of Levi’s wailing as he sucked and groped Levi’s cock. It was so warm, soft and pliable. Erwin locked eyes with Levi. Levi grabbed his head intertwining his small fingers inside his hair.

“Professor…Smith…”

The stroking of his fingers Erwin could feel the sensation as it rocked through his own body. With sudden jerk of his hands, Levi pressed Erwin's head against his cock. Filled with Levi’s cock Erwin felt tickle of his tip as he pressed it against the back of his throat. Levi grappled his head jerking it back and forth. Soon both men lost it in this heated exchange, their voice tangled against one another in this constant exchanges of moans and breathless sighs. No sooner than Levi's thick and luscious seed filled Erwin’s mouth. He looked up and caught Levi’s wicked gaze. A lewd smile spread across his face. So Levi had been aware of the fact that he came inside his mouth. Levi. This sneaky punk. Levi would pay for his crudeness. Erwin gripped his cock furiously pumping it.

“Professor…Smith…” Levi groaned.

Levi twisted, and groaned and almost at one point pulled from his grip. Erwin slipped his free inside Levi’s pants. Wow he was hot here too! Erwin rubbed his fingers against his perineum. Was this Levi’s sensitive area? Levi grabbed Erwin in this rather violent manner releasing this loud, rasping moan.

“Levi…”

Levi quaked and gripped his shoulders. Erwin smiled and continued frantically pumping his cock. The stickiness of his wetness fueled his pumping. Erwin licked his tip and rubbed the fingers against his entrance. Careful, Erwin his fingers almost were sucked inside. Erwin gathered closer throwing one of Levi’s legs over his shoulders.

“Professor…”

Erwin smiled and pressed his tongue against his cock. A sweep of frantic wails and moans escaped Levi’s lips. He grabbed Erwin’s head thrusting it against his cock. His cock filled all and every corner of his mouth. A wave of erotic wails flooded from Erwin’s own lips. Erwin pulled free from Levi’s gasp.

“Professor…Smith…I’m about too…”

“Do here…Levi…”

“Inside there…?”

“Yes…” Erwin said through rasped breaths.

“I’m going to…”

“Do it…Levi…”

“I’ll help you.” Erwin pumped his cock with his hand and continued to furiously suck his juicy cock.

Following Levi’s rasped wails was this long thick stream of his cum flooded inside Erwin’s mouth. It was so hot and warm and rather thick to the taste. Erwin swallowed and licked his lips.

“Levi, you taste so good.”

A small, satisfied smile graced Levi’s face. He flat-lined against the wall. Erwin stood, and pressed his lips against Levi’s. Levi threw his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders. The two of them prodded and invaded each other’s mouths through these heated and breathless exchange of kisses…

* * *

* * *

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Levi turned to Erwin. “Only if you want to see me.”

Erwin threw on a smile. Levi chuckled and disappeared behind the door. Erwin flat-lined against the wall. He didn’t bother to get up. His body still quaked from their heated exchange. Erwin wrapped his head inside his hands. What a wild, frantic and passionate exchange. Erwin had to admit he enjoyed every second or it much to his dismay. Damn, Levi tasted so good. He licked his lips, he’d hope to find some traces left behind. Ah! There was some. He lied back still relinquishing in detectable favor of their sex. What was that noise? That managed that jarred Erwin from his erotic stupor. He reached for his jacket. It was Mike! Erwin sighed and checked his phone. Looks like Mike would be working tonight.

Another night Erwin would spend alone. But then again Erwin was glad that things had worked out in his favor. He wouldn’t have to face Mike, at least not this evening. Selfish bastard! Finding pleasure in having sex with another man! How dare you Erwin! These thoughts floated deep inside Erwin’s mind. The guilt sweeping over him. Erwin gripped his chest it felt heavy. At this point, Erwin was struggling to breath. He was drowning in his own guilt. It was a struggle but Erwin managed to gather his composure and catch his fleeting breath. He couldn’t do this anymore! He slammed his fists against the ground. Dammit, Erwin get a grip on yourself! It was okay to admit that he enjoyed the experience with Levi, but he knew he would have to put a stop to it before things continued to get out of hand. Erwin stood and gathered his belongings. Determined to fight the resistance and those jarring thoughts, Erwin made this resolve inside his head to put a stop to his obsessive affair with Levi…

* * *

* * *

“Levi…”

“Yes...?” Levi stepped closer to him.

Erwin gripped his fist. He had to do this. It would be hard but he knew he had to if he wanted to keep his relationship with Mike intact. This heavy veil of silence lingered between the two men. Erwin swallowed hard. The urge was terribly strong. Levi held his gaze. Erwin wondered what was on his mind at this moment. What was Levi thinking?

“Is there something you want to say…?”

“Levi…I don’t think…”

Why wouldn’t the word come out of his mouth? Levi stepped closer.

“Professor Smith if you have something to say by all means, do say.” Levi urged.

But no matter how hard Erwin tried the words couldn’t vocalize his thoughts. Levi’s face twisted in this dangerous scowl.

“What is it?”

He demanded. Erwin lunged forward pressing his lips against Levi’s. They breathless pulled apart from one another. Levi peered at Erwin with this puzzled expression. Sorry Mike, it was obvious that Erwin didn’t have the courage to end this salacious affair. But on the other hand, did Erwin desire to end it?

“Levi…I…”

Erwin placed a finger against Levi’s supple lips. Erwin pulled his hand away and led him over to the wall and soon an exchange of passionate kisses followed…

* * *

* * *

Another night came and went. Erwin ruffled his disheveled hair. He turned to his side. There was Mike fast asleep. Must have been another long night for him. Erwin leaned over and planted a small kiss on his lips. He lifted himself out of bed fumbling over to the bathroom. The sag of guilt left behind this trail of emotions. The emotional turmoil Erwin glared at the man before him. He turned away. Erwin couldn’t face him any longer. He finished up in haste and hurried from the bathroom. Erwin was careful not to disturb Mike. At this point, he didn’t think that he could face him.

“Erwin…?” Damn! “Yes…”

“Looks like I won’t be working today.”

“That’s great…” Erwin cringed, he couldn’t have sounded any faker if he tried.

“Once again, I’m sorry for not having breakfast, ready.”

“Mike, I assure you that it’s okay.”

Mike scoffed. “Is it really, Erwin?”

“It is.”

Mike stepped closer. Erwin swallowed hard. Was this the moment, the time for his confession? Mike pressed his lips against Erwin in a short, sweet kiss.

“Have a good day.”

“Thanks!”

Erwin hurried out of the door. He rushed over to his car and cranked up the air conditioner. What in the world was that all about? Nonetheless that was a close call. Speaking of close calls, Erwin cranked up the engine and sped off before those erratic spasms took control…

* * *

* * *

 “Erwin…?”

“Yes, Hanij…?”

“Did you hear about the…” Her voice faded away.

Somehow inside the crowded hallway everything and everyone around them ceased to exist. There was Levi leaned against the wall with his arms folded in some kind of scowl. Despite the constant pissed-off look on his face, there was something Erwin found strangely erotic. There was something buried deep inside that twisted scowl of his. Dammit! Why did he have to be there at this very moment? Erwin ruffled his trousers. The rush of blood was gathering and threatening to burst from his trousers. Their eyes meant in this staunch gaze. Erwin tugged at his shirt collar. A voice in the distance startled Erwin from his thoughts. Her face pierced through the fog.

“Hanji!”

“Erwin…did you hear anything I said…”

“Yes…of course.”

He ducked past her. Was Levi still there? The strings of his raven hair poked from behind her head.

“Erwin what are you looking at?” Hanji turned around. “Nothing…nothing…”

Hanji shifted her glasses and peered at Erwin. The shift in her demeanor she seemed rather skeptical. Could he blame her, Erwin didn’t think he sounded too convincing. A rush of people flooded the hallway. Levi, where did he go? For a brief moment Erwin spotted the flicker of his gaze as he passed by. Erwin sighed.

“Erwin, what’s the matter?” He turned away from Hanji. “I think I should go now.” Erwin stepped away from Hanji without bothering to look back.

He sauntered through the array of people it was so hard for Erwin to lift his feet the heaviness of their brief interaction. The affliction of Levi’s dark haunted gaze shrouded all Erwin’s thoughts. He leaned against the wall. What was this? Why couldn’t he think straight? It felt like he had been drugged this fogginess, why couldn’t he clear it, and why wouldn’t it go away? Erwin clutched his chest. Was this the guilt threatening to crush him? A cold shiver trickled down his spine, the rush of blood ceased its flow inside his body. Erwin flopped against the wall, his bones felt like jelly, and somehow he lost control and slid down to the floor.

“Are you okay…?” Erwin waved a hand. “I’m fine.”

They peered at Erwin shrugged and walked off disappearing into the crowd. Through what little strength left Erwin managed to get back to his feet. He gripped his head, this sharp pain radiated on each side of head. This rattled drumbeat and soon Erwin found himself in this dismal state of uncontrollable emotions. Erwin, needed to get a grip on himself. He glanced over at his watch. Oh no! Class was starting in a few moments. With what little strength he had Erwin clambered over to his class. He took a few seconds to gather his composure. The last thing he needed was for his students to worry over him…

* * *

* * *

Erwin hurried over the bathroom and a quick splash of water jarred his senses to wake. He leaned against the wall. Somehow he managed to make it through another class, despite his flustered state. He glared at his image inside the mirror. Erwin had to glare at the image of the man standing before him. Wow! He didn’t seem or look like himself at all. He could understand why some would worry over him. Some of his students did ask was he okay? He was grateful for their concern, but Erwin knew that they couldn’t help him or anyone couldn’t help him with his current dilemma. His cold and clammy hands shivered at his side. How could he feel so hot and yet so cold inside? Was he running a fever? A long frustrated sigh escaped his lips. Perhaps, a few moment alone inside his office would be just the thing to help curb his frustrations…

* * *

* * *

“Mr. Smith…?” He looked up. “What is it Rico?”

“I think you have a visitor.”

Erwin hesitated. Huh? He did? Could it be Levi? Impossible, they usually met in the late afternoon, and besides Levi thus far hadn’t announced his entrance inside his office. So who could it be?

“Who is it?” Rico shrugged. “I’m just relaying what the other assistant told me. I’m heading to lunch now.”

She turned away before Erwin could catch her. Dammit! Erwin rushed over to his office. Who in the world could it be? There was only one way to find out. Erwin pulled open the door. There wasn’t the usual scent that lingered. It wasn’t Levi.

“Surprise!” Erwin froze and so did his breathing.

“Hey are you okay?”

“Mike…? I wasn’t expecting you to be here…”

“Of course not…that’s why it’s called a surprise.”

Mike walked over placing a peck on his lips.

Mike pulled away. “Erwin…is everything okay? If this is a bad time…”

“No, of course not.” Erwin pulled out a chair. “Have a sit.”

“Thanks…”

“I bought you some lunch.”

“You did?” Mike chuckled.

“I thought I should make up for not making breakfast.”

“Mike I told that you didn’t have to worry about it.” Mike shrugged. “I like making breakfast, I always have.”

Erwin settled in the chair next to him. He’d hope that Mike wouldn’t notice his flustered state. Mike wrestled with items inside of a bag, laying them out on his desk.

“Erwin, am I right to assume that you didn’t get my message…?”

“Your message…?”

“What…?”

“I sent you one earlier…letting you know that I was heading over.”

Erwin scrambled inside his bag. What the hell? Was this true? Oh no! There it was Mike’s message.

“Mike…I’m really sorry…that…” Mike raised a hand. “Erwin…just save it, I know that you are busy.”

“Once again I apologize for just showing up, but I was worried about you.” Erwin reached and embraced his hand.

Mike glared at Erwin and pulled his hand away. Was it possible that he felt his coldness too? Mike placed his hand against his forehead.

“Erwin you feel warm. I wonder if you are running a fever.” Erwin pulled away his hand. “Mike, trust me I’m fine.”

“You sure…?”

“Of course.”

“Erwin, didn’t we have this discussion already?” Erwin pulled away. “If there something going on we should talk about it.”

“Mike, I assure that there isn’t anything to talk about.”

Mike shifted and glared at Erwin with this callused stare.

“And yet you’re sitting here acting as-if everything is okay.”

The starkness of his tone cut deep inside of Erwin’s head.

“Mike, you’re right, I’m not okay.”

He leaned forward handing Erwin his undivided attention.

“The stress of everything going on here I guess had been getting to me. I suppose that it has manifested itself into state that you currently see me in.”

“Erwin…I warned you that…”

“Mike, I know…I know…but you have to understand that this is something that I’ve worked so hard for…and besides I’ve wouldn’t never gotten this far if it wasn’t for…” Erwin trailed off and reached for his hand.

He embraced Mike’s hand in his sweaty palm. “For you staying by side. Besides all of this is worth it, all the work, blood, sweat, the pressure is worth it for our future together.”

Mike gripped his hand. “Erwin, this has to be the most honest answer thing I’ve heard from you in a very long time.”

A wave of relief washed over Erwin. Thank goodness!

“While I realize all your hard work and I worry so much over your health I’m happy for you, Erwin so very happy for you.”

“Look at this what was it 5 years ago here we were you were still working on that PhD. and slaving away. Now here we are in the same place, expect this time now you have your own office inside this place.”

“How can you not be proud of such a feat?”

“Mike, thank you.”

Mike leaned over pressing his lips against Erwin’s. Erwin shut his eyes allowing his mind to fill with passionate impact of their lips together. How could he have forgotten he’s sweet taste? The two of them with much reluctance pulled free from each other.

“How about we get started on this before it gets cold.” Mike suggested.

“Of course.”

Erwin threw on a wild smile expelling his mind of all other thoughts…

* * *

* * *

So it seems lunch with Mike helped to curb his frustrations. Erwin no longer felt the cold, clamminess or feverish. In fact, he was in warm spirits. The wash of relief was a welcomed gift that Erwin accepted wholeheartedly. He rushed over to his office he hesitated at the door. Wait! He froze in place. Would Levi be waiting on the other side? This was it, Erwin knew what he had to do. This tantalizing affair with Levi had to end. His face invaded is thoughts. There was still this part of him that languished the fragility of his delicate skin, the brush of his heated breath against his skin. Erwin gripped the door, catching his legs as they almost buckled underneath him. Those lascivious thoughts invading… no continued to consume his thoughts. Erwin plowed through the thoughts, it would take all his will and strength to face Levi.

Erwin pulled open the door. He stopped in his tracks. “Levi…?” He sniffed the air.

The office wasn’t filled with his scent. He frantically searched the room. Where was he? Erwin had to end this? Dammit! He searched all corners from top to bottom, still no Levi. Erwin flopped at his desk. Curse him! Perhaps Levi had noticed and done him a favor. Though it was coward’s way, this made things easier, and at least he didn’t have to face him. With his head held high Erwin shuffled out of his office. Erwin ceased his gait. Wait? What was this? He looked around. Erwin gasped and clutched his chest.

“Professor Smith.”

There Levi was leaning against the wall, next to his office with this smug look on his face. Dammit! Erwin almost gotten away. Erwin glanced around the office good thing it was empty.

“Levi let’s go inside shall we.”

Erwin followed him inside shutting the door behind them. Levi pressed himself against the wall. Erwin stepped closer breaking the proximity between them. Erwin paused the swirl of his scent lingered in the air. There it was again, that haze Erwin could feel it surrounding him. Shrouded in Levi’s presence Erwin felt his breaths growing more and more laborious. The rush of blood flowed through his body, Erwin ruffled his trousers. Please, Erwin there was no time for this enticement. He sucked in a long rasping breath. Damn, this feeling and the swelling of his cock as he pressed against his leg. Erwin curled his fists. No! No! No! Erwin gritted his teeth. He knew what he needed to do, but first he needed to find a way to break free of this fog engulfing his thoughts. Erwin stepped closer to Levi. His sharp gaze penetrated through the fog. Erwin opened his mouth but for some reason he couldn’t seem to release the words he knew he needed to tell Levi.

“Is there something the matter Professor Smith…?”

Yes, there was Levi, but if only he could get his voice-box to bulge.

Levi leaned in closer. “What’s with that shitty look on your face?”

“ _What…? Did Levi mean by that_?”  

“It’s the same look you had on your face, when I saw you earlier.”

Erwin gasped, so Levi too had noticed. Dammit! Erwin here is your chance to end this affair. Do it! Right now!

“Levi…”

“What is it?”

“We can’t do…this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“This, we can’t see each other anymore.”

There he said it! Damn that was hard, but it was something Erwin had to do. He watched Levi, both his expression and demeanor remained unchanged. Levi glared at Erwin. Erwin pulled back. That calloused glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead right now. Perhaps that would be the best cause of action for Erwin since he couldn’t seem to keep himself from straying. Mike didn’t deserve for this. He was too good for the likes of a sordid man, like himself.

“There you go again with that shitty ass expression.” Levi stepped closer. “You must be feeling guilty or something.”

You’re right, Levi and Erwin was pinned under the crushing weight of his guilt. Erwin lowered his head, he could no longer face Levi.

Levi clicked his lips. “Whatever.”

“Levi…wait!”

“What is it?”

There was clear annoyance in his tone. Erwin thrusts forward and pressed his lips against Levi’s. He enclosed Levi inside his embrace. Wow! He tasted so good. There was a tug. Erwin looked up and meant Levi’s glare. Levi pulled free of his grasp. Levi gathered his bag heading for the door. He glanced back.

“Levi…”

Levi snarled slamming the door behind him. What the hell? What have you done, Erwin?” With no strength left, Erwin collapsed to the ground.

“What have I done?”

“What is wrong with me?”

He slammed his fists against the ground. Damn! Wrestling with this mirth of marred emotions folded over wrapping his head in hands…

* * *

* * *

At some point, Erwin managed to find the strength to pull himself together. The ring of marred emotions push and pulled and prodded each and every one of his thoughts. Erwin stared ahead with nothing particularly focused on, Erwin gripped the steering wheel. This ache deep inside his heart echoed inside his head drowning out all other thoughts. He was sorry for what he had done to Mike but on the other hand why this craving for Levi wouldn’t go away.

No matter how hard Erwin tried to push him out of his mind, nothing seem to work; in fact it had the opposite effect with each and every push came these flashes. His heated breaths, the prickling of his tongue pressing against his cock, his intense and yet sexy scowl, and that immaculate porcelain skin. There was something that continued to draw Erwin to Levi. Despite how fragile Levi seem Erwin had no doubt how strong he was in both his body and mind. The sensation of his tight muscle rubbing against his shirt, the smooth way his jeans hugged his the curve of his ass. Erwin couldn’t deny those overt desires and the crafty way Levi had entrenched him inside.

What was this spell, he had put on Erwin? He’s never felt this way over any other man before in all his life. What was this magnetism that kept drawing Erwin to Levi? This was so dangerous, and Erwin knew it was and yet no matter how much he tried to push Levi out of his head, the urges to see him, hold him, embrace grew stronger. Dammit, what was Erwin going to do? This was something Erwin was going have to face sooner or later. So it was better to confront it now. So he decided in that moment, he would act as-if Levi didn’t exist. Yes, that sounded like a good plan or at least Erwin hoped so. Erwin climbed out of his car. He adjusted his glasses the darkness of the evening had his eyes straining to gain focus. Erwin sauntered over to their apartment. He was grateful that Mike was working that evening. Erwin could use the evening to clear his head. Once inside, an exhausted Erwin tossed everything aside and headed straight for the shower thinking perhaps a nice long shower would help alleviate some of his frustrations…

The evening came and went and so did the next morning. Before, Erwin realized it the day had passed. Not once did he spot Levi to his surprise. The day came and went and so did the next day and so forth. Still no signs or spotting of Levi. Erwin was relieved but in another regard, he found it frustrating. As each day so did the urge. As time passed, Erwin gained more control over his thoughts. He no longer spent every moment thinking about Levi or recalling their tantalizing encounters. Every so often a scandalous thought would slip through but Erwin was able to curb his usual and immediate sexual reactions. It would seem as-if Erwin’s life was returning to normal. Things were somewhat back on track between him and Mike. Mike wasn’t laced with worry over Erwin and his well-being. So it seem Erwin was able to get his life back on track, despite all the emotional turmoil he’d bought up his relationship. Things were looking up for both men and they were back on the right track.

 


	7. Contrived Curiosity

Contrived Curiosity  

Erwin took a long sip of his whiskey. The sensation singed the inside of his stomach. Erwin shut his eyes how great this felt to burn away all those guilt-ridden emotions. If he knew it were this easy he would have done this a long time ago. Erwin swirled his finger around his glass.

 “Erwin…?”

“Mike.” He strode over to Erwin.

“Wow, you’ve been busy.”

“I know this place had never been the same since I’ve started working here.”

Erwin chuckled. “Is that so?”

“Look around.” Erwin swiveled around in his barstool.

They had decided to spend the evening together at Mike’s job. Through the place was small, it was filled with the enchantment of rather large bar.

This microbrewery was this small place no bigger than one of the coffee shops nestled on a corner of the city’s busiest intersections. The swarm of people inside along with the piles and mounts of and varieties of winery could be found in every corner of the place. Throngs of people filled all tables and the small section of the patio outside. The rush of voices filled his head. Erwin shifted watching all the people lining up and chatting at the bar.

“Erwin?”

“Yes?”

“You remember this guy?”

Mike stepped aside.

Erwin peered at the tall, slim man. “Is that you Niles?”

He chuckled. “Yes it is?”

Erwin stood and threw out a hand.

“Erwin, buddy,” Niles said with a bright smile.

“How long has it been?” Erwin asked.

“Too long apparently.”

“You look great Niles.”

Erwin peered at his old buddy. He was dressed in a freshly pressed white shirt, crisp blue jeans and boots to match. Erwin chuckled both Mike and Niles always were such great dressers. It was a trend Erwin never bothered to follow.

“Nile what have you been up too?”

“I’ve started up my company.”

“Is that so?” Erwin asked.

“Guys, I’ve gotta go,” Mike said.

He turned to Nile. “I’ll get that invoice over to you first thing in the morning.”

“Thanks buddy.”

Mike disappeared inside the bar.

“You started your own company?” Erwin asked.

“I did. I’ve started my own wine supply company. This establishment here was one of my first clients.”

“That’s great to hear Niles.”

“Thanks Erwin.”

“Word has it that you’ve become this big shot professor…”

Erwin smiled. “I’ve just been working for the college for several years and once I got my Ph.D. I was promoted to a tenured position.”

“I see. You’ve always had that tack for leading and guiding others just like your father.”

Erwin shifted. “Thanks Niles.”

He was taken aback by Niles sentiments. Niles glanced at his watch. “Erwin, I hate to cut this short but I need to go. It was great seeing you again.”

“Same here.”

“We should hangout sometimes.”

“Yes, we should.” Niles threw up a hand, Erwin watched him disappear into the crowd of people.

Wow! What an unexpected encounter. It was great seeing one of his childhood friends. Niles was someone Erwin had grown-up with but like many others went their separate ways after high school. Erwin brushed his hand against the smooth lacquer finish. The swirling mix of voice along with the soft jazz tunes settled Erwin in this tranquil state. He was happy he got out for the evening. This was just what he needed. He took another long sip of whiskey.

“Excuse me…?” Erwin looked around.

Besides him stood a raven-haired young women with brazen red lips and body-con dress that seem to hug her curves in all the right places.

Erwin pointed to himself. “You talking to me?”

“Yes…of course.”

“How can help you?”

“I was wondering if anyone was sitting right here.”

“Oh…no…no one is siting here.” She glanced between Erwin and the empty chair.

Erwin pulled out the chair. “Thanks.” She slid inside the chair.

She turned her attention over to the bar. Through Erwin didn’t have any interest in women, he did find the young lady rather pretty. He liked the way her dark hair glisten in the low-lying light. Her dress dark-colored dress only highlighted her curves but complimented her olive –skin and her dark eyes. There seem like this air of mystery about her. Curious and bored Erwin shifted over to her.

“Have you been here before?” Erwin asked

“No, I haven’t. Have you?” she asked.

“This is my first time,” Erwin said.

She smiled. “Are you waiting here for someone?”

She nodded. “Yes I am.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Erwin asked.

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing sitting all alone?”

Erwin chuckled not sure which aspect of her inquiry intrigued him more. He decided to indulge her.

“Truth be told I’m here with someone.”

“Okay…I suppose we could keep each other company till our significant others show up.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Erwin reached out a hand. “I’m Erwin.”

“I’m Nana.”

“Nice to meet you Erwin.”

“Nice to meet you, Nana.”

“How about a drink?” Erwin asked.

“Sure.” Erwin searched the bar.

There he spotted Mike. “Another whiskey?”

“Yes, to the whiskey.” Erwin turned to Nana.

“What would you like?”

“I’ll take a glass of cabinet sauvignon.”

“Coming right up.”

Erwin caught his gaze, a wild smile graced across his lips. Mike slid the glasses over to the both of them.

“Thanks Erwin.”

“My pleasure.”

“How about a toast?” Nana asked.

“A toast? Sounds good.”

“You’re not going to ask for what?”

“No,” Erwin said.

They clinked their glasses together. Erwin leaned forward. Perhaps the evening was turning out better than he had anticipated and it was only getting started…

* * *

* * *

 “Erwin?” He turned over to Mike a long yawn escaped his throat.

“Did you really have a good time?”

“Mike, I’ve told you several times that I had a great time.” Erwin turned to Mike and lied against his bare chest.

“Thanks for inviting me out, tonight.”

“Of course.” The tingle of Mike’s fingers running through his hair.

“You know, Erwin I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“What are you talking about?” Erwin asked.

“I saw you flirting with that girl.” Erwin shifted and pulled away from Mike. “Mike…it was nothing of the sorts.”

“Erwin will you calm down I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“Excuse me…?”

“Erwin…” Mike said.

Mike pulled Erwin into his embrace. “A little flirting never hurt anyone.”

Erwin peered at Mike. Was he serious?

“Besides, how do you think I pick up so many good tips especially with women, they are the best tippers.”

A loud rasped laugh escaped Erwin’s throat. “I was curious to see what it was like to flirt with a woman,” Erwin said.

“Was it fun?” Mike asked.

“I suppose, but I like flirting with you so much more.” Erwin leaned over pressing his lips against Mike in this long sensuous kiss.

The two of them pulled free from each other’s embrace.

“By the way.”

“What is it?” Mike asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Niles was in town?”

“I found out only recently myself.”

“We should all go out sometimes,” Erwin said.

“Yes, we should,” Mike said.

On that note, Erwin shut his eyes and settled in this peaceful slumber to the rhythmic beating of Mike heartbeat…

* * *

* * *

After a long string of kisses and good-byes Erwin left his home another day of work awaited him. This time he was looking forward to work today. Some would say that Erwin was in good spirits and in fact he was. Things between both him and Mike couldn’t be better. He was glad that he gotten to see where Mike worked. The place suited Mike so well. He was such a people-person. Mike always seem to enjoy meeting new people that’s what made the microbrewery the perfect place for him. Erwin was glad that he’d found a place that suited him so well. He stepped inside the office suit. He huffed although Erwin enjoyed having his own office, he didn’t care for the constant chatter and people he had to go through in order to reach his office. But, who was he to complain, at least Erwin had his own office he could escape too.

“Smith?” The gruff voice jarred Erwin from his thoughts. “Dean Shadis.”

Dean Shadis stepped closer to Erwin. He gritted his teeth. What was it this time?

“How is going Smith?”

“Fine, Sir thanks for asking.”

“Good to hear.”

He narrowed his eyes at Erwin. Dean Shadis looked up and down at Erwin. Erwin cringed.

“I just wanted to remind you about our faculty meeting this afternoon. I will be looking forward to see you and hearing your ideas over the proposal for the History department.”

Erwin swallowed hard. “Of course, Sir.”

Dean Shadis threw on a smile and shuffled away. What the hell? He scratched his head. A faculty meeting? Since when was this decided? He checked his email before his classes this morning and didn’t remember seeing any notifications about a meeting. Sometimes, Erwin felt that that man did these things to spite him. Could he still be bitter about Erwin be giving the tenured position over his personal recommendation his friend what was his name Grisha Jaeger? That was neither here nor there and Dean Shadis was going have to deal with Erwin and the fact that he was picked for the position. Whatever! Erwin walked over to his office. He maneuvered over to his desk, grateful for lunch time. Erwin pulled open his bag. Thanks Mike for lunch. Startled Erwin peeled himself away from his lunch. Who was this? The knocking at his door continued.

“Come in.”

“Erwin!” He deflated thank goodness it was only Hanji.

“Yes Hanji?”

“I was curious to know…”

“Know what?”

“If you were aware of the faculty meeting this afternoon?” Erwin sneered.

“Dean Shadis personally reminded me of it.”

“Great!”

Erwin looked passed Hanji. Was there someone standing behind her? Erwin gasped his blood ran cold.

“Erwin are you okay?”

“Yes…”

“Oh…” Hanji turned away from Erwin.

“Erwin this here is one of my brightest students.”

She stepped aside revealing the person behind her. There he was standing there, looking pissed and annoyed.

“This is Levi.”

Erwin froze. These random flashes filled his head. Erwin adjusted his shirt collar. Damn why was so hot all of a sudden? Hanji glanced back and forth between the two men she looked puzzled.

“Is there something going on?”

Erwin sprung up from his chair. “Levi, nice to meet you.”

Erwin tried his best to keep his flustered nerves under wraps. “Same Professor…?”

“Smith.”

“Nice to meet you Professor Smith.”

Levi turned away. The air filled with Hanji’s nervous laughter.

“Levi is a little shy.”

Hanji if you only knew Levi was far from that.

“I told him that you weren’t the most bashful person either.”

Erwin smiled spouting out his own nervous laughter.

“Erwin, we shall be on your way. I just thought to drop by and inform you of the meeting.”

“Hanji, thanks I do appreciate it.”

“See you later, Erwin!”

“Shall we go Levi?”

“Please.” Levi turned and glared at Erwin.

Erwin turned away. He slammed his fists against the desk. Erwin needed to get a grip on himself. There it goes those impertinent thoughts. They filled his head Erwin sniffed the air, damn his scent still lingered in the air. There it was that fog the haze was overtaking Erwin. No! No! No! Erwin wouldn’t allow himself to get caught up in tangled web again. Finding the strength to break free of Levi’s grip, Erwin managed to channel his energy back over to finishing his lunch…

Damn! Erwin wasn’t sure how or where he found the strength but he was glad he was able to get through lunch without resulting to relieving himself. But as Erwin was walking over to the door something caught his attention.

“What’s this…? Looks like some kind of business card.”

Strange there wasn’t a name on the card but some kind of silhouette of a man with what looked like a chain around his neck painted against the stark white background.

“ _Karnes_.”

This was a place Erwin wasn’t familiar with. Erwin adjusted his glasses leaning in closer. There was something printed in small letters. Karnes Looks like an address. What is this? And who dropped this? Erwin turned the card over aghast. There was Levi name scrawled in the tiny corner of the card. Did Levi drop this here on purpose or something? Erwin wondered. Was he trying to send Erwin some kind of message? Why would he leave his here on purpose? After-all wasn’t he upset with Erwin for ending their affair? Erwin glanced between the door and his watch. Damnit! It was almost time for class to start so that wouldn’t leave enough time for him to search for whatever this “Karnes” place was.

“I’ll have to look for this later.” Erwin hurried out of his office with his fleeting thoughts in tow…

* * *

* * *

Time came and went faster than Erwin had anticipated. He looked over at his watch glancing between it and the card. There may be just enough time for him to head over to his office. Erwin rushed down the hallway.

“Smith…!”

Damn! He turned. “Dean Shadis.”

“You heading over to the meeting?”

“I was planning on…”

“I’m glad I ran into you.” Erwin glared at his boss. “Is that so Dean Shadis?”

“Yes, there was something I wanted to discuss with you.”

Erwin sighed. “Of course.”

Dean Shadis turned away and strode down the hallway. Erwin gritted his teeth following behind Shadis…

Erwin rocked back and forth in his chair. The voices and people around him faded inside his fleeting thoughts. He glanced down at the card.

“What you got there?” He slid the card inside his shirt pocket. “Hanji, how long is this meeting supposed to last again?”

“It soon be ending soon.”

“Thank goodness.”

“Why? You have a hot date tonight…?” Hanji probed with a bright smile.

Erwin flashed a smile. “Something like that.”

Hanji squeezed his hand. “So exciting.”

A nervous and startled laugh escaped his lips.

“Erwin one of these days I totally want to meet your man.”

“Of course.”

Anything to appease Hanji at this point people around them were starting to turn to them. Erwin shifted his focus back over the meeting, there would be plenty of time for him to find out about this place…

* * *

* * *

Erwin hurried over to the door. He didn’t desire to stay and mingle with his colleagues. He threw out a flashed apology to Hanji slipping out of the door. Great! What a relief. Erwin stood inside the hallway wrestling with both his curiosity and rationale. On one hand he wanted to check out this card and this placed listed, but on the other hand Erwin wasn’t sure if he wanted to step through that door. Who knows what waiting for him on the other side and besides was it worth comprising his relationship? Things between him and Mike had gotten back on track, was this worth the chance for Erwin to stray? Against his better judgment, Erwin decided to take the chance after-all how much harm could there be? Erwin headed over to his car. He searched for the address on his phone. He sucked in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Erwin sped off in search of Karnes.

 


	8. Karnes

Karnes

Erwin pulled into the small parking lot. This looks like something. Here is the address. With an air of caution Erwin stepped out of his car. Through there was a few other cars he still hesitated. What was he afraid of? The building didn’t look in the best condition. There wasn’t a name listed anywhere around the dilapidated foundation. The dull-gray building stood flat between and had it not been for the navigation Erwin would have passed it up. He stepped over to the entrance. He pulled at the door. He slipped inside. Erwin cringed the darkness of his surroundings had his eyes straining to focus. Once everything came into focus, he saw that it was narrow foyer draped in all black curtains. What was with all the drab? Behind him was a small wooden bench. Ouch! Erwin tapped his knee against the small podium next to a shrouded door.

“Can I help you…?” Erwin looked up surprised.

The man with the long blonde hair and drippy green eyes had this crazy array of piercings that covered almost every inch of his face. Erwin leaned closer. Was he shirtless?

“Is this Karnes…?”

“It is.” Confirmed. “I was wondering if you knew if a guy named…” Erwin hesitated should he inquiry about Levi.

He didn’t want Levi to know that he was looking for him.

“What guy…?”

“I see…”

“See what?’ Erwin looked around. Was Levi behind him or something? Those frantic nerves washing over him.

“Your one of those kind of guys huh?”

“What…?”

What in the world was he talking about?

“We get your kind in here all the time. The kind of dudes that come here looking for a good time, but you’re married or some shit like that so you have to keep things on low.”

“Excuse me!”

“This fetish club is the perfect place for guys like you huh?”

He leaned closer to Erwin. “You must be a doctor or let me guess a lawyer or no a teacher or something.”

Erwin curled his fists. The nerve of this kid!

“This must your first time here.”

“Perhaps.”

“I bet you’re here for the show…”

“The show…?”

“Yeah, the glassbox. The one with Rivaille.”

“Sure…?”

“That’s the show many of the newbies come here to see, they love that guy. He’s pretty popular around here you know, well you probably already know,” The kid said with laughter.

“Rivaille…what does he look again…?”

“The short good looking dude, with those crazy-ass gray eyes.”

Erwin clutched the podium. “That’s right. I’ve heard so much about him…from someone…” Erwin trailed off.

“Look doesn’t matter to me how you know about him, if you want to see him you gotta pay the entrance fee.”

“Entrance fee…?”

“Yup.”

“How much…?”

“$100?”

“What?” Erwin gasped.

“This is an exclusive club dude. If you become a member you won’t have to pay those fees…”

“How much is the show?”

“The $100 gives you access to the entire club for the evening including the show.”

Damn! Erwin didn’t have the money on him. “What time does the show start?”

“9 p.m.”

“I still have some time. Can I come back…?”

“Of course but there might be a line.”

“That’s okay. I’ll be back.”

“You sure, I can let you go inside now. We have other shows and entertainment you may be interested in.”

“No, that would be necessary.”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

He disappeared behind the curtain. Erwin looked down and exited the club. He walked over to his car. Looks like he had some time to spare. But, was he really going to do this? Was this worth the cost and time and the expense of his relationship? Erwin wrapped his head in his hands. Torn Erwin escaped to his car hoping to find a way to calm frustrations…

* * *

* * *

Erwin wrapped his coat around his body. There was a bit of a breeze outside. He lowered his head. He’d hope that there wasn’t anyone there he knew, this wasn’t the type of place that someone like himself should be caught at. He looked around. There was a line just as the young man said. It was a weekday, it came as a bit of a surprise to see so many out. Who was Erwin to talk here he was doing the exact same thing. Who was he to judge? Nonetheless, at some point Erwin made sure to let Mike know that he wouldn’t be home for dinner and that he should go on to bed without him. The lies they were starting to build. But, his curiosity had overtaken him. He had to know if this was the place where Levi was and what was the purpose of him leaving this behind.

Erwin glanced at the card. “Next!”

“He slipped the card inside his pocket.

“I see you did come back.”

Erwin threw on a fake smile wishing he would hurry and take the money.

“Thanks and enjoy the show.”

He guided Erwin over to the shrouded door. What was the need for the secrecy? Erwin stepped past the door. The blare of this trance music spiced with the haze of smoke blurred his vision. Voices filled his head, he stepped aside as a line of men sped past him. Was this place for men only? There wasn’t a women in sight or at least as far as Erwin could tell. The hover of low-lighting spotlighted the bar nestled in the far corner of the large room. Every type of person imaginable lingered inside. The hipsters, the business men like Erwin, those who looked like they had spent a most of their time inside clubs getting high, spanned the large room. Erwin had never been in the presence such an array of people. Erwin lunged forward.

He turned spotting two men slumped against a wall. The two men one with a large bottle in hand gulped some and passed it along to the other and in that same manner grabbed the other forcing his lips against his. How brazen! Erwin thought. He moved away. But his attention was pulled over toward this isolated area. Was this some kind of stage? He looked up. This dark-haired man stepped on the stage with his angled muscular form, without regard started taking off his clothes. Whoa!! Soon a crowd of eager men surrounded Erwin. Shouts, praises, and laughter filled his ears. Indulging in their overt attention the man started pulling down his underwear. Erwin turned away. This was too much. He pushed his way through the crowd. Erwin made a beeline for the first empty seat. He sunk into the soft leather seat.

All the smoke and mirrors what the hell was this place? Erwin froze for some reason he couldn’t seem to peel his eyes away. A procession of naked men dressed in some leather barely enough to cover their cocks strode by some with whips, others with handcuffs, and some other objects that looked like sex toys. They mingled with some of the other men nearby. One turned spotting Erwin. He turned away.

“Hey there handsome.” The short muscled man was nude expect for the tiny leather strap that didn’t hide anything from the imagination.

Perhaps that was what he was going for. He dangled his handcuffs in front of Erwin.

“Are you looking for a good time…?” Erwin lowered his head. “Don’t be shy. Otherwise why would you be here?”

“I bet you like this kinky shit don’t you?” The olive-skinned man purred leaning in closer to Erwin.

He rubbed a hand on Erwin’s leg. “Please don’t…”

“So you are the shy type. I know what I can do for you to break you out of that.”

“That wouldn’t be necessary.” Erwin stood and maneuvered his way around the man.

He hurried past the group and skirted toward the bar area. Dammit where is the show going to be at? Levi you better be here! Erwin wondered past the bar both the music and haze of smoke ceased the deeper he descended down the hall. The hallway narrowed. He had to scoot past people talking, kissing and mingling around at this point. A line of shrouded doors filled each side of the hallway. Erwin stopped and looked around. There was this open space and one large door. A group of men gathered around. Could this be it?

“Everyone line up.” Ordered a tall man.

Erwin peered at the man with his red, billowy lipstick and flashy high heels. This man was dressed in this skin tight dress mixed cut panels. He lined up behind the other men. Perhaps he was in the right place. Many of the others dressed in the same manner as he. He supposed that the young’s man assertion was true that not only did all types come to this place, but many of those like himself who had wives, and significant others like to linger and come out to places as such.

Erwin shuffled other thoughts aside. The man pulled open the door and herded the men inside. Erwin gathered near the back of the small room. How was this room going to fit everyone inside? Damn it was dark in here. Erwin pressed himself against the wall. There were a couple of rows of seats and many of the men lined up to grab them. He looked up and there was what looked like a stage of some sorts. Though the hover of low light Erwin could see some dark curtains. What could it be covering? Were they preparing for a performance? The man shut the door filtering out any other light inside the room.

It was a strain but Erwin could see the curtains being pulled up. The lights inside the room shutting off and in front of them was this glass window. It looked like one of the ones from a police interrogation. Inside behind the glass was some kind of set. The set was made up of what looked like someone’s bedroom. A simple neat room, with a large bed, a television, a computer. What the heck was going? A veil of silence fell over the room. The door inside the glass box opened. Erwin chewed his bottom lip could it be?

A young man dressed in all black stepped inside the room. He pulled the hood from over his head. Erwin gasped and caught himself before he plummeted to the ground.

"Levi!"

What was he preparing to do? A rush of voices filled the room. Levi walked passed the desk and stood beside it. In this open space he pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He tossed off his shirt. Erwin pulled away from the wall. Wow! Look how fit he is. Levi trailed his hands down his bare chest. He rubbed his small hands against his crotch. Erwin loosen his collar. Levi stared blankly ahead and continued to rub his hands against his body in this slow, methodical manner. Erwin wiped his forehead. He could feel the heat rising from his aroused body. Levi slipped his finger inside his mouth. He dragged his soaked fingers against his chest only stopping at the hem of his jeans. He unbuckled his jeans, and the same hand slipped inside of them. Erwin watched his hands careening in and out of his jeans in this rhythmic motion.

Levi pressed his free hand against the glass. Long, rasped moaned escaped his lips. Erwin looked around the echo of his moans bounced off all the wall. Erwin grappled the wall. The sensation penetration through to his own jeans. Erwin clutched his hardness a long moan rattled inside his head. Levi continued his journey of frenzied masturbation followed by longer strings of groans, moans and labored breathing. Erwin pulled himself free of his own hard-on and shifted his focus over to the other men. In the frenzy Erwin had forgotten there were others inside the room. Muffled moans, and the shuffling of clothing and pants of wetness filled his ears. Were these men…? Erwin leaned over and pulled away. Many of them were jerking off! Erwin zipped up his pants and turned his focus back on Levi. Long and feverish jerks of his hands followed by throngs of his heated lamenting erupted from behind the glass wall. Caught off guard by the intensity of his exhalations Erwin stood aghast at the sight before him. Levi dragged this frothy trail against the glass. A horde of hungry, sexually charged men rushed over to the glass in what sounded like expressing their own desires to have Levi expel his seed over them.

Erwin noticed some were licking the glass. Disgusting! Did they think that would get them any closer to tasting him? A wick smile graced Levi’s youthful face. Erwin stepped closer. Could he see them inside of the room? Levi dipped his hand inside his jeans and dragged his soaked fingers against his tongue. This drove those horny men wild. Some of them beat their fists against the glass, panting and squealing that they wanted more. Levi turned away and slipped out of the door. This veil of darkness engulfed the room. This curtain dropped in front of the glass window. Wait! Was it over already? The strained sounds of frustrated and flaccid men filled the room. Erwin lingered near the door. Should he leave? Hadn’t he seen enough? Besides it was getting late and yet his feet remained anchored to the ground. Why couldn’t Erwin move? While his conscious was eating away at him, his sexual appetite and this yearning for Levi compelled him to stay.

Erwin sighed and flat-lined against the wall. Right as he had gathered what little composure he had left the curtain was raised. So the show wasn’t over after-all. Relieved Erwin shifted his attention in anticipation. Erwin gulped his breathing labored and yet he could feel the rush blood gathering inside his crotch. Levi groaned as he struggled against the handcuffs that had him strapped to the bed. There he lied blindfolded in this semi-nude state. He wrestled and ruffled against the sheets. What in the world was going on? Erwin shifted his attention over to the door inside the room. A stout semi-nude man with this leather mask stepped inside the room. He crawled over to Levi. Levi groaned and wrestled harder against the sheets. The man reached underneath the pillow and pulled out a small bottle. He raised high in the air and poured the clear substance all over Levi’s body. He traced the liquid around his neck slowly trailed down to his chest. He rubbed and pinched Levi’s nipples. Levi twisted and moaned in response to his touch. The cladded man continued to rub in the liquid skipping pass Levi’s eager crotch. The poke of hard cock, damn it looked like it was going to burst from his underwear at any moment. Erwin rubbed his hand against his own pants. There is was again. Erwin sucked in a long deep breath.

Breathe, Erwin, he needed to get control of himself. The man rubbed the insides of Levi’s thighs, Levi jolted and contorted against the bed. The ruffling of his movement spiced with his rising exhalations and deepening moaning had Erwin pulling at his jeans. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. It was so hot! The masked man trailed his fingers along Levi’s eager cock. He poured more of the substance inside the palm of his hands and with a quick flick of his wrist slipped them inside. This incredible lewd, orgasmic yelp rocked the entire room. Erwin felt it vibrate inside his own head. The other man continued to prod his fingers inside of Levi’s crotch. Levi contorted, whelped and moaned a jolt of the other man’s touch seem to send Levi into this frantic twist of spasms. Then at some point the sound of this intense wet movement filled Erwin’s head. Struggling to manage his own erection Erwin encircled his fingers around his hard nipples, maybe this would distract himself from jerking off. He pulled himself up, as Erwin’s legs were threatening to buckle under the constant strain. Levi’s strained voice filled the room, drowning out all the moaning and echo of the other men jerking off inside the room. So this is what Levi sounds like when he’s turned on.

The rattle of his voice, when Levi was losing himself in erotic echo of passion. Erwin shut his eyes allowing his mind to go astray. Inside he saw flashes of their lips colliding together. The swirl of their tongues as they mixed together in these raw, sensuous kisses. The interlacing of their bodies together as Erwin pressed Levi against the wall. The feeling of his callused hands exploring each and every crevice of Levi’s body. The sensation of Erwin’s fingertips cresting over and over again his tighten, harden muscles. The exhalations of Levi’s heated breath and tongue pressing against his cock. Levi’s mouth swallowing his cock whole as Erwin pressed it inside almost to the point of causing him to choke. His spilled seed filling up Levi’s mouth.

Levi!!! Levi!!! I want you! I need you! A rasped yelped jarred Erwin from his erotic stupor. Erwin shifted his attention over to Levi.

Levi couldn’t contain himself at this point, the man jerked and pumping Levi’s cock. “I’m about too….” Levi wailed.

Levi please do it! Panting like some wild dog in heat, Levi twisted and collapsed against the bed. Levi’s satisfied exasperated breathes filling the room. The masked man climbed out of the bed and left the room. Many of the other men inside the room Erwin was in ran up to the glass window. Their hurried groans, and panted sighs filtered throughout the room. Erwin chewed his bottom lip the pangs of frustration building up inside his body. Unable to take it anymore Erwin stumbled out of the room. He covered his eyes. Damn it he’d forgotten how dark it was in there. The panic rising. Where was the bathroom? Erwin stopped at a split in the hallway. He wondered aimlessly down the hallway. There! He hurried inside. Erwin escaped inside one of the stalls, ripping open his pants. He grabbed his cock furiously jerking himself off.

His hurried breathes struggling to keep up with his laborious pumping. “Dammit!” He slammed his wet fists against wall.

Once his breathing returned to normal Erwin in his weaken and exhausted state stepped out of the stall.

“I could have helped you with that.”

Erwin turned feigned a weak smile at the tall dark skinned man.

Erwin washed his hands and skirted out of the bathroom. Erwin rushed passed the people lingering in the hallway he had seen enough. Erwin released this long wailed and slammed his head back into the seat. What the hell? Was this what Levi wanted for him to see? Was he some kind of temptress of men? What was he doing in a place like this? All those flood of emotions crept inside of Erwin’s thoughts.

But for some reason he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed seeing Levi in such a hungry, erotic state. Although Erwin hadn’t been as bold as those other guys in expressing their desires for Levi, in some sense he was no different from them. He too desired to fuck Levi. Erwin’s thoughts stalled on this brazen thought. That was it! He wanted to have sex with Levi. Erwin wanted to make him come and hear him cry out for more. If having sex with Levi meant he could come to terms and end this affair then Erwin knew what he needed to do.


	9. The Velvet Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sex!

The Velvet Rope

There he was! Erwin rushed through the crowd. He had to get to see Levi.

“Damn! Why wouldn’t these people get out of my way?”

A push here a shove there, Erwin ignored the fluster of voices behind him.

“Levi!”

“Huh…?”

“You…!”

“Let go out of me.” Erwin dragged him off to a secluded corner.

“What the hell?” Levi jerked his arm away.

Erwin tried to quiet his flustered breaths along with the heat that continued to gather inside his pants.

“What do you want?”

This is it, Erwin the moment where you tell Levi the truth. Erwin gathered closer. There it was again, Erwin inhaled the air. So fresh and so clean such a stark contrast to what he witness at Karnes.

“I want…” he slammed his arms against the wall. “You.”

Good job Erwin. This wicked smile spread across Levi’s youthful face. “Professor Smith.”

He grabbed Erwin’s tie pulling him closer. “So you want me now…what made you change your mind?”

Erwin whipped out the business card. “What’s that?”

Was Levi serious? He was the one who dropped it after-all. Erwin shoved the business card in his face.

“Karnes. I know that place.”

“I would think so since you seem to work there.”

Levi pulled Erwin closer. “So you did stop by.”

Levi chuckled his slighted laugh filled Erwin’s head. “I knew you would you dirty old man.”

What was that?! Erwin snarled but was immediate taken in by this ruffling of his pants.

“Levi…what are you doing…but we’re in…”

“Did you enjoy the show?” Levi gave his crotch a hard squeeze.

The sensation filtered down his legs. “Did you not?” Levi squeezed harder.

“Yes!”

“Yes…what?”

“I did go…” Erwin’s breathes long and hurried.

“I saw it and I…enjoyed…it.” Erwin spouted.

“So what was that you wanted from me again?”

“Levi you know good and well what that is.”

Levi pulled in him closer. Their faces were mere inches apart from one another. Those thick, luscious lips looked so tender and sweet. Erwin pulled himself away. The sweet temptations.

“You want to fuck me?” Levi said in this low, seductive hum.

Stilted by both the sensation of his heated breath and the dripping of his salacious words Erwin thrusts his lips against Levi’s. To his surprise, Levi didn’t resist his compulsive reaction. The feverish pulse of their kiss. Erwin slid his tongue deep inside his mouth. Levi tasted so good. Their tongue wrestling continued with Erwin slipping his hands down his back. The smoothness of his muscles and how they flinched at his touch. The sound of nearby voices forced the two of them to pull free from one another.

“Professor Smith, meet me at Karnes tonight at 9pm.”

“But…why there?” Levi pulled free from his embrace. “Levi…wait…”

He turned throwing Erwin this callused glare. Levi turned disappearing into the crowd. Levi! Erwin threw himself against the wall. What had he done? Erwin wrapped his head in his hands allowing his mind to wonder back over to their heated confrontation…

* * *

* * *

Erwin flipped through some paperwork. There was so much left to do. He leaned over the desk. Where were those assignments for his freshmen history class? Erwin looked up. What was that? There it was again. The sound grew louder. Wait was someone at his door?

“Someone at the door.”

“Erwin!” Erwin deflated. “Come in Hanji.”

Thank goodness it was only Hanji. She rushed inside. Was this sweet, and yet flavorful aroma.

“What you have there, Hanji?”

“I thought you could use something to keep you going.”

She sat the cup on his desk. “You bought me some coffee?”

“Sure did.”

“You’re a godsend.”

“Don’t I know it?” Hanji cracked this heartfelt laugh.

Erwin reached for the cup, he took a long sip. So refreshing, it was just what he needed.

“Thanks.”

“I thought you use some since it looks like you’re piled up to your neck in paperwork.” Erwin scoffed.

“I can’t seem to keep up for whatever reason.” Erwin glanced over at his clock.

“Wait, what are you still doing here?” Erwin asked. It was after 7pm.

“The mysteries of science never rests,” Hanji said.

Erwin chuckled. “You working on another epic experiment?”

“Erwin, haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

“I’m teaching a class in the evenings.”

Erwin hesitated. Was this something he was supposed to know? “Is that right?”

“Yes, I started teaching in the evenings about a week ago.”

“Why teach such a late class?”

“Unlike others some of us don’t have anyone to go home too.”

Erwin glared at Hanji. What was she trying to imply?

“Erwin I could ask you the same thing.”

“About what?”

“What are you doing here this late?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I have a tons of work that I need to finish up.”

Hanji clicked her lips and threw Erwin this puzzled frown.

“Erwin, correct if I’m wrong by all means. But, why do I get the feeling that you are avoiding going home?”

Erwin froze, he felt his entire body go numb. “Hanji…” His voice started to tremble.

Erwin you need to get a hold of yourself. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I get that you like your job and everything but it seems like you have a good thing going on but c’mon now Erwin, you have this incredibly hot man at home, what the heck are you doing here?”

“He understands that I have work I need to do and besides I don’t need any distractions right now.”

Erwin tugged at his shirt collar. Hanji covered her mouth losing it in a fit of hysteric giggles.

Erwin peered at Hanji. “What is it?”

“You’re so cute when you start blushing.”

“I am not!” Erwin resisted the urge to test her assertion.

Then again he suspected that there was more to her assertion. “You’re not laughing at me are you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then what is it?”

“Erwin, honey just the thought of you and your man…” she trailed off.

“Us…what?”

“I find it so hot!” Hanji threw her hand over her heart.

Erwin scratched his head. What was going on? He was so confused. Hanji slipped her hand over her nose.

“Whoops, I think I should go now.”

“Hanji…is everything okay?”

She let out this string of giggles and slipped out of the door. “What was that about?”

Erwin shrugged brushing off their strange encounter. He glanced over at the clock. There was so much work he needed to get done…

* * *

* * *

Erwin pulled in one of the dark recesses of the reclusive building. This looked like a good spot, where no one he knew could identify his vehicle. Erwin sucked in a deep breath, he’d hoped it would calm his flustered nerves. He couldn’t believe that he was back here at this seedy establishment. No matter what Erwin did he couldn’t deny those deep, dark desires he harbored for Levi. Erwin stepped over to the line. He could feel the eagerness of the all the hungry, atrocious men around him.

Who was he to judge, wasn’t he too here to fulfil his own filthy desires? Here was a man at the pinnacle of both his personal and professional career, standing in line to get inside some seedy ass sex club so he could get a piece of the young man who managed to captive his heart. Was it worth losing everything he’d worked so hard for? Of course it wasn’t, and yet here Erwin stood unmoved. In this moment, Erwin decided to detach himself from all the rationale and other consequences that came with this decision. He’d made up his mind so now it was up to him to face whatever came with, as long as it meant that he could have Levi then so be it.

“Next!” The man’s voice jarred Erwin from his thoughts. “Hey it’s you.”

Erwin lowered his head. Why was he making it seem like he was a frequent visitor to this place.

The young man snickered. “So go on.”

“Excuse me.”

He stepped aside revealing this glass door. This entrance he was pointing to, it was different from the darken door he stepped through during his first visit. Erwin swallowed hard stepping pass the podium.

He pulled back the dark curtain. “Right this way.”

Erwin swallowed hard and against his better judgement he stepped inside. This veil of darkness coated the entire area around Erwin expect for the large fortified doors at the end of the hallway. There was no one else around. Where was everyone? Erwin continued down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He shut his eyes and sniffed the air. “Levi!”

“Where are you?” Erwin heaved.

What the hell was going on? And why had everything gone dark? He tugged at the blindfold.

“Professor Smith.” Erwin froze.

Erwin dropped his hands. “Glad you could make it.”

The tingle of Levi’s breathe against his ear. The prickle of his loaded words. Erwin groaned. The grip of Levi’s small hands clutching his eager cock. Please Levi keep going. This felt so good.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

Erwin nodded eagerly. With a quick pull of his tie the unwitting Erwin had no choice but to go along with Levi’s lead…

* * *

* * *

This was soft. Must be a bed. Erwin leaned into the softness. “Can I take this off now?”

With a quick tug, Levi ripped away the blindfold. He hovered before Erwin. He looked so svelte in the long silky white skirt and those tight black jeans. Erwin sniffed the air. How lovely. His scent lingered in the air. Erwin shook himself out of his stupor. So he was in a bed. What a huge bed. The black silk bed was bigger than the bed he and Mike shared. Erwin glanced around the large room. The room was empty. Strange for such a large room. Why were the wall painted in such this brazen red color?

Erwin gasped. “Levi…what is all that?”

Levi switched his gaze over to the small corner of the bedroom. “This here?”

Levi snickered. “These are all my toys.”

“Toys…?”

Levi casually picked up a pair of handcuffs twirling them around his hands.

Erwin looked pass Levi. Erwin swallowed hard. Look at all those various whips, and chains and what looked like ride crops sat on the dark lacquer table what was he planning on doing what all of that?

“Do you fancy some of these…?” Levi picked one of the large dildos careening it in and out of his mouth.

“Taste so good,” he purred.

Erwin tugged at his pants. There it was.

Levi stepped back over to Erwin. “Would you like to take a lick?”

The licking and sucking along with the pacing of his eager tongue had Erwin feigning harder for Levi.

“No…I would rather have.”

He grabbed Levi and shoved himself against the bed. Levi let out this low roar of heated laughter.

“Professor Smith, you’re so eager to have this.” Levi slid his hand into his jeans.

Yes, Levi he did desire to tease and taste you. The rush of blood, along with his heated exhalations Erwin climbed over Levi.

“Levi I’m going to devour you.”

There it was this innate thirst for Levi that caused this erratic compulsion to take over Erwin. Unable to hold himself back, Erwin thrusts this lips against Levi’s. Overtaken by this raging sexual compulsion he forced Levi against the bed. Levi offered no resistance folding his arms around Erwin. Levi, tasted so good. The juiciness of their kiss spliced with this festering urge Erwin ripped away his shirt. Erwin attacked his exposed neck with both his tongue. Levi twisted and groaned, Erwin took this a sign that he was enjoying the pleasure. Erwin trailed his tongue down his chest. The hardness of his muscles flexed with each flicker of his tongue. The whipping of both his tongue and the forceful pinch of his fingers as they gripped his raw nipples was driving Levi wild.

“Ah!” Professor…Smith…” Levi moaned. “This feels so good…!”

The eyes met, Erwin threw Levi this wicked smile with Erwin continuing his oral assault. Somehow Erwin managed to pull away.

The slick trail Erwin left behind Levi scooped some up licking his fingers. “So good,” Levi purred in delight.

Levi switched his attention reaching over to help Erwin out of his shirt. Erwin yelped, Levi pulled his hands away from Erwin’s erect nipples. Levi let out this string of hysterical laughter. Damn you Levi you’re going to pay for that. Erwin gathered near Levi’s crotch. He sniffed the air. The sweet smell of sex. How Erwin couldn’t wait to devour Levi. Erwin heaved as he tried to contain himself from salivating. He pulled away his jeans. Almost there. Look at his raw, immaculate skin, it was begging for Erwin to touch it.

“Professor Smith.” Damn! What is it? Levi sat up and reached for Erwin’s jeans.

Erwin sighed and moaned. The slight rub of his small hands. “I should take care of this.” Levi gave his crotch a hard squeeze.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Erwin yelped.

Giving into the pressure, Erwin collapsed against the bed. Levi’s hungry pants stirred Erwin from his thoughts. He watched Levi and with a quick thrust of his hands he pulled away Erwin’s jeans. That was incredible. Levi went in for his target. Erwin released a string of heated moans! There it was. The feel of Levi’s lips and tongue pressing against his hard cock was so amazing. Levi jerked and sucked him off in this rather fluid motion. Erwin scoffed in between his rasped breathes. Levi was certainly good with his tongue. Erwin twisted and jerked and moaned his body buckled under the stress of his oncoming orgasm.

Erwin gritted his teeth. What was this? “Levi…?” Levi chuckled and continued to press his fingers inside Erwin’s entrance.

“Professor Smith, your swallowing up my fingers…you dirty old man!” Levi hissed.

Erwin grabbed his wrist. Levi pressed them in deeper. Through his hurried breathes Erwin managed to call out Levi’s name. This only to seem fuel both his furious pumping and the prodding of his entrance.

“Oh…what’s this…?” Levi pressed his fingers in deeper.

This eruption of yelps explored inside Erwin’s head.

“Levi…please…” those were the only words Erwin could manage to get out before another string of groans overtook his voice.

Levi pressed his fingers against his prostate it was as-if he incited all the other nerves in and around his entrance. Erwin twisted against the bed the enticement of his fingers prodding away this thrill sensation wasn’t like anything Erwin experienced before.

“Professor Smith, please calm down. Or do have to restraint you?”

Levi took in Erwin’s entire girth. Damn! His mouth was on fire. Erwin gasped the pressure he could feel it building and swelling deep inside. Erwin wrestled against the sheets. He threw a finger inside his mouth. This was too much, he didn’t know how much more he could. Erwin felt like he was going to explore from all the pressure. With no strength left Erwin legs collapsed against the bed. Levi continued to prod his prostate and jerk him off in this fervent motion. The wet slickness and Erwin’s strained voice echoed inside his head. Erwin’s mind spun into this haze. The pleasure spliced with pain, this wasn’t like anything he had experienced before. Was this what heaven felt like? If so Erwin vowed to never leave. This jolt rocked Erwin from his stupor.

“Damn!” The rush was gathering closer. “Le…vi….!”

The furious heat was gathering and Erwin could feel it swelling deep inside.

“I’m about to…” Erwin yelped trying to maintain some control, but it was no use.

Levi took in his cock. “Levi…what…are…you…?”

Erwin was losing control, he panted and wrestled against the bed.

“I’m comingggggggg!!”

This loud orgasmic yelled rocked the entire room. Erwin fell against the bed. His entire body had gone limp, both his cock and jarred prostate still stinging from Levi’s contingent efforts to see to it that he reached his climax.

Erwin gasped. “Professor…?” Levi opened his mouth.

He hovered over Erwin. “You taste so good,” Levi purred in this low roar.

Erwin cringed the dripping remnants of his seed fell from Levi’s mouth near his own. And yet Levi had the nerve to call him the dirty one. Gathering up his remaining strength Erwin sat up. Levi climbed over on to the bed tossing off his jeans.

“Levi turn around on all fours.”

Like an obedient child, Levi did as he commanded. Erwin heaved trying maintain himself there it was Levi’s entrance. Now it was Erwin’s turn to invade him. Erwin peeled away his cheeks and without hesitation thrusts his tongue inside. Levi whimpered softly almost plying free from his grip. Erwin chuckled. Levi you’re not going anywhere. Erwin’s tongue got caught inside his swollen entrance. This tasted much better than Erwin anticipated. The push and pulling exchange along with his tongue and Levi’s attempts to escape had Erwin speeding up his licking. Erwin pulled away he wanted, no he needed more. He pulled his cheeks apart further. Much better view.

He licked being careful not to enter Levi this time. Levi pampered cries continued with each stroke of his tongue. There looks liked Erwin had soften him up a bit, just enough so he could fuck him now. But wait, Erwin licked his lips. The sweet taste of their sex still lingered on his lips. This idea flooded Erwin’s salacious thoughts. He thrusts his fingers inside Levi. These yelped rasped filled the room. Yes! Erwin pressed and prodded. His entrance swallowing up his fingers. The slick vibration of Levi’s tightness allowed Erwin to press deeper. Erwin reached for his own cock. He rubbed and pulled at his hardness the notion of wetness and the hum of Levi’s heated yelps of pleasure spiked Erwin’s furious pumping. Erwin stopped. A loud groaned startled him.

“Levi…?”

“Damn you!”

What had he done? Erwin gasped and pressed his finger inside. A smile crept on his face. There it was. Erwin squeezed harder. There it was again Levi’s moans were much louder and furious. Erwin chuckled. He had spread Levi open continued to press his fingers deep inside of him. Levi twisted, and jarred against his prodding. Levi’s body was squeezing his fingers so tight, Erwin didn’t know if they would come out at this point. Levi constant yelps vibrated against the walls and inside his head. This was great! One last stroke of fingers, Levi erupted yelping and slamming his fists into the bed. Damn! Erwin stopped and slowly removed his slick fingers. Erwin gave them a quick lick. The taste of Levi’s juices. So delicious. Erwin paused and looked around. This heavy breathing filled the air. He shuddered his attention over to Levi. Erwin swallowed hard. What had he done? He’d hoped he didn’t actually hurt Levi.

“Levi…are you okay?”

“Just shut up and fuck me!” Levi demanded through heaved breathes.

“But…”

He turned to Erwin with this devilish grin. “Just do it!”

The raise in Levi’s tone was direct and frank. Fine if that’s what you want Levi. Wish granted. Erwin grabbed Levi by the hips and pressed his eager cock inside his entrance. Erwin groaned and through it was a struggle he managed to pierce his entrance.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Levi howled.

The tightness was swallowing him whole at this point. Erwin thrusts grew more forceful, he gripped Levi’s narrow hips. This felt so good. This eruption of euphoria washed over Erwin. The sensation of Levi’s tightness sucking him deep inside wasn’t like anything Erwin had experienced before. A long wail escaped Erwin’s lips. The clicking of his cock as thrusts against Levi’s swollen entrance felt so good. Ah! Look at this, he was spreading Levi wide open.

“Oooohhhhhh!” Erwin groaned.

“Go deeper, I want to feel all of you inside of…me.” Levi voice quaked with this eager desire.

Erwin groaned and pressed deeper. Levi hollered almost to the point where Erwin noticed he was started to quiver. Erwin tried to pull back his approach but tightness held his cock in place. So Levi didn’t want him to stop this.

“Levi…do you like this…?”

“Yes…I…love…it!”

Erwin couldn’t tell if he were telling the truth but he continued to thrust Levi hard and fast. Their rasped voice synched with one another through Erwin’s deep thrusts. Erwin let out this deep sigh. Could this ecstasy get any better? The plunging of his cock careening against Levi’s tenderness was driving Erwin absolutely insane as it was Levi with his erratic breaths spliced with quaking of his voice as Erwin pounded him though and though. If only Erwin could go deeper inside. Ah! He knew just the trick.

“Levi…give me…your…hand.”

Levi threw on a frown but obediently did as he was told. Erwin grabbed his hand and gripped his small waist with a quick thrust unleased this furious anal assault. Levi wailed this immaculate scream almost prying from Erwin’s grip. There it was! The pulsation echoed inside Erwin’s head, the heat cratered against his own. Erwin shut his eyes and found himself swaying to the tune of Levi’s incredible sweet voice. Levi’s voice filled with nothing but pure sweet ecstasy as Erwin continued to prod his entrance. Levi’s small body quivered with feverish delight. His sweet skin was warm to the touch. Erwin gritted his teeth. Damn! There it was. He could feel it. Erwin’s breathing growing more erratic by the second.

“Levi…” Erwin’s voice shook.

He tried to hold Levi steady but Erwin was losing control.

Fast.

“I’m…about…to….”

“Come inside…me!!” Levi shrieked.

The twist of heated pants from both men as they squealed in sync while Erwin’s orgasm approached.

“Le…vi!!!!!”

There it was. Erwin’s hearty seed filled up Levi to the brim. Levi flat lined against bed and with no strength left Erwin collapsed besides him. Both men struggled to maintain their erratic breathing. Erwin gasped there was something soft rubbing against his face. He looked up and there was Levi hovering over him with this shrewd gaze. Levi inched closer hovering near his lips.

“Professor you fucked me so good.”

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

Without regard both men’s lips met in fiery passionate kiss. Levi! Levi! Erwin wished that the two of them could stay like this forever.

 


	10. Betrayal of Trust

Betrayal of Trust

Erwin glanced at his watch. Damn! He hadn’t realize how late it was. He whipped on his coat.

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yes, I must get going.”

There was still so much on Erwin’s mind but he had work tomorrow so he needed to go. He stopped at the door.

Erwin rushed back over to the bed. “You don’t have to get up.”

“Good because I wasn’t planning on to.”

Erwin leaned over giving Levi this long goodbye kiss. He rubbed his hands against Levi’s sweet, youthful face.

“Goodbye Professor Smith.”

Erwin sighed skirting out of the room…

* * *

* * *

The drive home was fast not surprising seeing how late it was. He managed to keep his festering thoughts at bay. Erwin hurried inside. Yes, he was finally home. Damn if he went to bed now he could squeeze in at least a good five hours of sleep.

“Erwin!”

Erwin stopped dead in his tracks. This cold shiver trickled down his spine. Oh no! He swallowed hard.

“Mike…!”

Erwin slowly turned through the filtered light from break in the curtains Erwin could see Mike’s face twisted in this callused gaze.

“Erwin…where have you been?”

Erwin hesitated. Think before you speak, Erwin. Don’t let your nerves get the best of you.

“I was out with some of my colleagues.”

That’s it, the perfect answer.

“Is that right?”

“Yes.”

Then a sudden thought passed through Erwin’s head.

“Mike…I thought you were working tonight.”

“I was scheduled to work but they had all the help they needed tonight. But you would have known than, had you answered your phone.”

Erwin reached for his phone. It was turned off. 

“I’m sorry Mike. Had I known you were home I would have skipped going out with my colleagues.”

Mike scoffed. “Erwin, I don’t know what’s going on with you but I get the feeling that you’re lying to me.”

“Mike, of course not. Why would I do something like that.”

Mike inched closer. Erwin tried to maintain the cluster of nerves that threatened to take over his body. Mike glowered at Erwin. His hard callused stare made it hard for Erwin to turn away.

“I’m going to bed.”Mike left the room shutting the door behind him.

Erwin collapsed to the floor. That was a close call! Erwin rushed over to his study dropping his things inside. He stepped inside their bedroom and rushed over to the bathroom. Erwin threw off his sodden clothes stepping inside the shower. Despite the hotness the water helped to cool his flustered thoughts. Erwin stood there hoping that by some chance this would help wash away the guilt. Seeing Mike’s face. He looked so sad. How could Erwin do this to him? Mike didn’t deserve this. But on the other hand, why did Erwin have this craving for Levi?

The beautiful, eclectic stranger who managed to capture both Erwin’s body and heart. Dammit! Why did he have to meet Levi? Everything Erwin had ever wanted in life was right at his fingertips. He had the perfect job, a good man. He lived a life that many who envy but here comes Levi who turned his world on its head. Erwin slammed his fists against the soggy wall. Damn no matter what he did, he still couldn’t seem to shake Levi from his thoughts. This twist of emotions jarred inside his heart. The sensation quickly filtering down to his legs. Erwin moaned rubbing his wet hands between his legs hoping to stop the growing erection it was of no use. Lost in this moment of passion Erwin jerked himself off hard and fast. Erwin collapsed under his own weight and slid into the tub. Something had to be done but what that was he had no idea…

* * *

* * *

The next morning came and went. Erwin and Mike ate breakfast in silence. Erwin didn’t dare say anything, not wanting to arouse anymore suspense. Mike on the other hand, looked as-if there was a lot on his mind. Mike made sure to let Erwin know that he was going to work tonight and that Erwin could stay out as long as he wanted. Erwin sunk into his chair. He wrapped his head in hands. He was almost half-way though his day at this point. He couldn’t seem to shake Mike’s despondent face out of his head.

Then there was the latter half of his thoughts, the ones that Erwin constantly struggle with. Erwin tried everything he could to maintain his thoughts otherwise he would spend his entire lunch break jerking himself off. If there was anything that helped was his flustered thoughts about Mike, they seem to help keep those other erratic thoughts in check. Damn but last night the memories kept invading Erwin’s head.

Sex with Levi was amazing, the sweet ripples of ecstasy and passion the feeling of Levi’s heated breath against his cock, the sweet taste of his lips. Erwin licked his lips. The juiciness wetness echoed deep inside his head. Those fiery wails of ecstasy sung from Levi’s lips as Erwin fucked him.

Erwin gripped his pants. “Damn! You need to get a hold of yourself!”

Somehow Erwin managed to ply himself free and turned his attention back over to his lunch…

* * *

* * *

“If anyone needs me tell them I’m in a meeting.”

“Sure thing,” Rico said without bothering to look up.

Erwin hurried over to his office. He sighed almost made it through another day. Erwin looked up. That scent.

“Levi!”

Erwin gasped clutching his chest. His flustered heart beats threatening to take over. Levi’s light hearted laughs echoed inside the room.

“Be careful old man, you don’t want to croak and die.”

Levi walked over to his desk. Erwin sat in his chair and gripped his pants. The blaze of their passionate evening glazed over his thoughts. No! No! No!

Erwin swallowed hard. “Levi…I…”

“You what…?” Levi asked licking his lips.

Erwin’s voice was caught inside his throat. He glanced down at his pants. There it was. Levi stepped over to him.  A wide smile stained on his face, Levi glanced down at his pants. Levi climbed into Erwin’s lap. He pressed his eager lips against Erwin’s in this hard fervent kiss. Much to his dismay Erwin gave him into the temptation embracing Levi. The sweet decadence of his kiss, damn he tasted so good! Erwin pulled away. Their lock eyes with one another. Erwin glanced between his crotch and Levi. Perfect position. Erwin pulled open his pants with Levi pulling down his own. He grabbed Levi’s slim waist planting him on top of his cock. The low hum of Levi’s voice filled the entire room. The sweet song of his flustered pants filled Erwin’s head and there it was that fog. Losing himself in this heated moment of passion Erwin continued to fuck Levi hard and fast…

* * *

* * *

“Will you be stopping by tonight?” Levi asked.

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Why is that…? You don’t want to see me?” his voice low and soft.

Erwin sighed. “Levi of course I want to see you, but I have a ton of work to catch up on. Besides I rather enjoyed our little romp just now.”

Levi laughed. “Whatever.”

“Levi…?”

“What is it?”

“I know it isn’t any of my business, but what are you doing at such a seedy place? You’re such a bright young man, I don’t understand.”

Levi glared at Erwin. Erwin pulled back his approach. “You’re right not that it’s any of your business but some of us aren’t big shots like you so we have to find other ways to make a living.”

So that was it.

“Levi I’m sure there are so many other ways for you to make a living.”

“I’m sure there are too, but this is the fastest.”

“I’m know that Professor Hanji could find something here at the university for you.”

“Perhaps.”

“Then again…” Levi stepped closer to Erwin. “Why would I, especially after we made so much money last night.”

Erwin peered at Levi. “What?”

“You see Professor Smith everyone really enjoyed our show.”

Erwin swallowed hard. “What do you mean?”

“You’re so dense, Professor.”

“Please tell me.”

“Our sex show last night. Everyone who watched absolutely loved it.”

Erwin pulled away from Levi. His breathe caught inside his throat, the racing of his heart filled his head.

“Wait…people were watching us?”

“Yes.” Levi’s voice was casual and uncouth.

“What…why didn’t you say something…” Erwin stood to his feet.

Levi smiled he reached for Erwin’s hand. “Now where would be the fun in that?”

Erwin jerked away. “How could…you do something like that to me…? Who knows who could have been watching…?”

Erwin’s heart raced. His mind spun into this haze. The fluster of panic. Dammit Levi! How dare he do such a thing to him!

“Levi…I can’t…” Erwin’s voice cracked. “The thought of someone else watching us…that makes me sick to my stomach.”

“That’s a chance you take the second you pulled into the parking lot…Professor Smith.”

Levi’s word lingered inside his head.

“Levi…I can’t do this…” Erwin turned away. “Please leave…”

Levi scoffed and the last thing Erwin heard was the door slamming. Dammit to hell! Erwin curled his fist his festered anger swelling deep inside. How dare Levi! Didn’t he know Erwin had this reputation to keep up? Curse him! This was it. Erwin knew despite his own convictions that this affair with Levi had to end. He was on the brick of losing both his mind and his relationship with Mike if he kept this thing going…

* * *

* * *

Erwin tossed his things aside and ran over to the kitchen. He scoured the cupboard. Where is it? There. Erwin shoved aside the other bottles reaching for the scotch. He needed something anything to take his mind off Levi’s disturbing news. Without regard Erwin tipped back the bottle emptying a large amount down his throat. Erwin groaned deeply. This burn felt so good. Another mouthful followed. Yes, this was it. This haze overtaking Erwin. Slow and steady he stumbled out of the kitchen. Erwin fell only to have the wall catch his fall. Mike where are you? Erwin needed you right now. Erwin tipped back the bottle. The scouring heat torturing both his throat and belly.

Erwin beat his chest the singeing spliced together with his flustering heartbeat. Erwin slumped over he felt so light. Was he floating, Erwin felt so light and yet so dizzy all in the same instance. Somehow Erwin managed to get to his feet and it was struggle. He stumbled over to the couch collapsing besides it. His eyes grew heavy, it was struggle to keep them open. This dizziness had him spinning but how was that, wasn’t he on the ground at least he believed so. Unable to keep his eyes open Erwin shut them. This wave of tiredness washed over Erwin, he could feel his breathes as they grew shallower by the second. What was going on? Erwin released his last breath before falling into this deep sleep…

* * *

* * *

“Erwin…”

What was that?

“Erwin…?”

That voice why did it sound so familiar? A shot jarred him to his sense. Erwin sat up. Damn that hurt. He rubbed his arm.

“Erwin…?”

Erwin sat bolt upright. “Mike!” He reached out a hand helping Erwin to his feet.

“How the hell did you end up on the floor?”

Erwin stumbled catching a grip on the couch.

“Erwin have you been drinking?”

The panic in Mike’s voice. Erwin heaved this heaviness rumbled inside his stomach. Oh no!

“Mike…I need to…!”

“Erwin…!”

“Please?”

Mike rushed him over to the guest bathroom. Erwin collapsed kneeling over the toilet. There it was. Erwin heaved through his spliced breathes trying to maintain his retching.

“Disgusting,” Mike said.

Erwin retched once more.

“Are you finished?”

“I hope so.”

Mike helped him back to his feet. He dragged Erwin back over to the bedroom.

“Let me go get you some water.”

“Thanks.”

Erwin gripped his head. This pain jarred every nerve inside his head.

“Here drink this.”

Erwin gulped down the water. “Go ahead and lie down.” Mike pulled back the covers. “Thanks.”

“You must really love…me…Mike.”

“Erwin…seriously…?”

“I mean it, after all this I’ve put you through…”

Mike scoffed. “You can say that again.” He sat on the edge of their bed.

Erwin reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Mike leaned over and to Erwin’s surprise placed a small peck on his lips.

“Mike…?”

“No matter what happens between us. I’ll always be here for you Erwin.”

A small smile graced Erwin’s face. “I love you Mike.”

With his eye growing heavy Erwin no longer had the strength to keep them open shut his eyes and fell fast asleep…

* * *

* * *

Erwin sat up. He gripped his head. Damn! What the hell. He fell back against the pillow. Wow had Erwin been hit by a truck? It felt like it. Erwin turned over and wrapped the covers on himself. Though his thoughts were foggy, he did remember coming home last night and some excessive drinking followed. Erwin sat up aghast. That’s right! What happened? He remembered drinking almost the whole bottle of scotch. So what happened after that and how did Erwin end up in bed? Erwin glanced beside him. Mike! Where was he? Erwin froze the blood in his body ran ice cold. He scoured the side table for his glasses. What time was it? Oh no! Erwin hopped out of bed. If he got ready now, looks like there would still time for him to make to work…

* * *

* * *

Erwin gobbled down the toast and his coffee.

“Erwin…I don’t think you should go to work like this.”

Erwin waved off his concern. He rushed over to the door. Erwin reached for his coat.

“Mike…?” Erwin turned to him embracing him. “Erwin…?”

“Thank you so much.”

The warmth of his embrace how Erwin missed this.

“Erwin, please don’t ever scare me like that again. Finding you on the floor like that, I really thought something happened to you.”

Erwin clutched Mike.

“Erwin, squeeze me any tighter I won’t be able to breathe.”

A light chuckle flutter from Mike’s lips.

“I’m sorry.” Erwin pulled away.

Mike reached over stroking his face. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Erwin pulled away and slipped out of the door.

Erwin rushed over to his vehicle and sped off into the distance, in hope that he would make it to his first class in time…

* * *

* * *

Erwin settled inside his office. Phew! That was close. Somehow he had managed to make it to his first class. Thanks to Mike’s tender, love and care he was able to sober up enough so he was coherent. Erwin sighed. He had nothing but regret for his partner Mike. He was sorry that he caused Mike to worry about him. Erwin curled his fists his thoughts floated back to his encounter with Levi. Damn how could Levi do such a despicable thing to him? But, Erwin wasn’t this your fault? He escalated this affair after-all. Erwin was the one who kept pursing Levi. But, how was Erwin to know that Levi was this purveyor of men who used his charms and his body to lure men to him.

Did Levi believe this was all he was good for?  Having sex with men? Erwin chewed his lip. He couldn’t deny that their sex was good…no it was amazing in fact. Erwin pulled himself free from the sweet temptations. Perhaps there was something he could for Levi so he didn’t have to sell his body. Levi’s sweet, delectable body, those luscious lips, the glimmering white skin, that ached and burned with each stroke of Erwin’s touch. Erwin ruffled his pants. The thrust of Erwin’s cock, swelling inside Levi’s tender walls, that sweet decadent song of ecstasy that constantly flowed from Levi’s lips with each thrust. Erwin groaned slipping his hand inside his pants. No! No! Erwin don’t do it.

“I can’t…do this…!” the strain in Erwin’s voice.

This struggle to maintain the erection was much more difficult to fight.

Erwin ripped his hand away. “I can fight this.”

This affair with Levi no matter how tempting it was, it had to stop. It wasn’t worth losing Mike. Erwin groaned there was no telling the number of pervert people who had watched them having sex. Erwin scoffed. Who would want to watch other people having sex in the first place? How could people take pleasure in such an intimacy between two people? Erwin didn’t know. He decided in that moment that he would end things with Levi and see if there was anything he could so to help him get out of that place and Erwin knew just the person…

* * *

* * *

Erwin tapped on the door. He looked around. It was quiet around here, unlike his department. Erwin supposed that those in the scientific field needed the quiet atmosphere to conduct their experiments.

“Come in!”

Erwin pulled open the door. He stepped inside.

“Erwin you can come inside.”

Erwin shut the door behind him. It had been awhile since he had been to Hanji’s office but for some reason he’s expected this scattered mess. Instead he was greeted with this array of stacked paper, folded and files piled in their respective areas, everything stacked and piled in this neat and orderly matter. Erwin chuckled, if only his office were this organized.

“Erwin have a seat.”

He took a seat at one of the chairs planted at her desk.

“Hanji, how’s it going?”

She peeked from behind her computer. “Things are going well.”

“Thanks for agreeing to meet up with me on such a late notice.”

Hanji bellowed this heartfelt laugh. “Erwin, you’re my good friend, I’ll always make time for you.”

Erwin smiled at her kind words.

“So what’s up?” Hanji asked. “You have my complete attention.”

“I was curious about something.”

Hanji leaned forward her eyes big and bright. “Is that right? Is there something in particular you’re curious about?”

She rubbed her hands together. Erwin recoiled. “Yes…actually.”

“Please do tell.”

“I was curious about one of your students.”

Hanji deflated. Sorry for the disappointment Hanji.

“Who might that be?”

“I think his name was…Levi.”

There was this pause, Hanji peered at Erwin. “Anything in particular you wanted to know?”

“You mentioned that he was one of your brightest students I was curious if he has always been a student here. I don’t remember coming across him in any of my classes.”

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Ackerman?”

“That’s his whole name in case that rings a bell.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Levi is a transfer student. He transferred from UCLA last year.”

“He’s from Los Angeles?”

“I think so.”

“How did he end up here in Boston?”

“I was curious about that too. Since I’m acting as both his adviser and professor I was at liberty to ask such questions. I needed to know the transfer credits that our esteemed university would accept from UCLA.”

“What bought him here?”

“He mentioned something about having to take care of a relative. That’s right. He moved out here to take care of a relative. His Uncle passed away and he was the guardian for his brother’s daughter. There wasn’t anyone to take care of her so Levi moved out here to take care of her.”

“Is that right?”

“Yes. That was a noble thing for Levi to do for his family. He left his entire life behind in Los Angeles to come take care of her.”

Erwin turned away from Hanji. Things were started to come together now.

“Erwin?”

“I was just thinking the same thing. I’m not sure I could have done what Levi did leave my entire life behind like so,” Erwin said. 

“Same here. But you can’t help but to commend Levi for doing so,” Hanji said. 

“Absolutely.”

Erwin hesitated to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. “Would you happen to know what Levi does to make ends meet?”

“He works part-time at some patisserie shop near the square in downtown.”

“Is that right?" Erwin asked. 

“Yes, I think it’s near the place we had dinner.”

“I know exactly where that is.”

“Have you been there?” Hanji asked. 

“I have not.”

“They have some fabulous cakes there. Levi’s been so nice to bring me some.”

Erwin couldn’t help but to laugh at Hanji and her obsession with sweets and the way she salivated each and every time she was around them.

“I’ve tried to get Levi to come here and work. I’ve offered him jobs inside the labs but he rejects them all the time. He said he’s content working at the patissier shop. The more I thought about it. I don’t want Levi to leave there, how else will I…” Hanji trailed off and reached for something. What was she up to?

“Enjoy of these lovely treats.”

Hanji stuffed what looked like a large cake donut inside her mouth. “So…good!!!”

Erwin turned away laughing.

“I’m sorry Erwin did you want one…?”

“No thanks.”

Hanji gulped down the cup of coffee next to her computer. She flat lined against her chair.

“Just what I needed.”

She switched her attention back over to Erwin.

“Erwin is there any particular reason you’re asking about Levi?” she asked. 

Erwin swallowed hard he should have figured the inquiry was coming.

“I was just curious that’s all. He wasn’t a student that I had come across.”

“I get it.” Hanji leaned forward.

“Get what?” Erwin asked. 

“You were intrigued by him?”

“Well…something…like that…”

“Erwin you’re not the first person by any means.”

“What…?”

“I was really enamored by Levi too.”

“You were?” Hani's admission surprised Erwin. 

“Yes, despite the constant scowl and his indifferent attitude, Levi seems to have this charismatic personality. You should see him in class. The other students always bother him for help and he obliges them without question. He’s really good at conducting the experiments too. I can say without question that Levi has been a delight to have in class and from what I’ve heard from his other professors he’s the model student in their classes.”

Erwin opened his mouth but no words could form.

“I know I was shocked by all that myself.”

Erwin curled his fists. He stood to his feet.

“Erwin…?”

“Hanji…” He glanced down at his watch. “Isn’t your class starting soon?”

“Yes!” Hanji hopped to her feet.

“Hanji, I’ll let you be on your way. Thanks so much.”

“Erwin…?”

“Yes?”

“If you stop by there. Don’t forget to pick me up some of the chocolate cakes. Please and thanks, love!” She threw Erwin this bright enigmatic smile.

“Of course.” Erwin slipped out of her office…

* * *

* * *

The sights and sounds of downtown filled both his eyes and ears. Erwin stopped at the intersection. The bustling hustle of the array of people filled the area around him. Wow what a nice day! The sun beamed high and there’s wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The frantic cries the herons and the other sounds of nature spliced with the sounds surrounding Erwin had him in the daze. How much he missed downtown. Erwin lost track of them number of times he’s spent downtown working on his Ph.D. Such great memories. The signal blared and along with the horde of people rushed across the street.

Erwin skirted through the people mingling in the streets. He looked ahead. There was the large green sign. “ _Tour les jour_ ” and scattered across the glass window was various drawings of some of the most immaculate deserts Erwin had ever seen. Erwin peeked inside. He swallowed hard his flustered heart racing. There was Levi. He was behind the counter helping a customer. Erwin tugged at his collar. He looked so neat and polished in the green and white apron. This was such a stark contrast to the matter whenever Erwin saw Levi at the university. He looked like an everyday youth, someone who could blend in…except Levi was anything but ordinary.

Levi was this intelligent man, who excelled in his studies and yet moonlighted as a male prostitute at this seedy fetish club. Hanji’s words echoed inside his head. This was such a stark contrast to the image and the lewd behavior that Erwin witnessed back at the club. Amazing how he was able to repress his own sexual desires unlike men like Erwin who couldn’t seem to keep themselves in control. Erwin supposed this why places like the fetish club thrived because the men like himself that needed that type of atmosphere to whet their repressed sexual needs. Expect in Erwin’s case he had all he needed, and yet this strange, sexual compulsion kept rearing its ugly head and seem there was no way to stop it.

Erwin believed that once he and Levi had sex that he would be satisfied and end things. In fact, this only seem to fuel this yearning for Levi. Erwin was upset at the notion of people watching have sex but this didn’t seem to stop him from continue to desire Levi. What was it about him that kept drawing Erwin in? This was so dangerous, like that moth who would keeping flying around the open flame, knowing sooner or later it would get burned.

The flame of desire was burning bright and there wasn’t anything Erwin could seem to do to quell his desires. Sooner or later Erwin knew he was going to get burned but there wasn’t anything he could use to fan those flames. In the same regard, did Erwin really want to cool things between them? Had his anger regarding Levi's admission been an act? Erwin didn’t think so. He went home last night and got drunk for crying out loud. Erwin gritted his teeth. He knew he had to do something to overcome this sexual compulsion. But what that was, Erwin had no idea. 


End file.
